Funny Love
by peanutbuttergurl6
Summary: One day Pucca decided to go back and live with her parents Garu finally at peace! But she comes back for one last summer and Garu suddenly have interest in her? the thing is, Pucca is Over him!**dramatic music** chapter 17 up!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first EVER story to have been posted so...please be nice :)**

***I do not own this show or its characters***

Pucca got off the bus, in front of the entrance to her old town, Sooga village. She smiled from her old childhood memories in that place. Although the village had changed from the Brocken down buildings to high up apartments. Suddenly she was crossed by a girl who looked around her age. She had long black hair with black eyes. Her cheeks lightly blushed. Pucca recognized her instantly when she spotted a white chicken on top of her head.

"Ching?"

Pucca asked smiling a bit. Ching stepped back a bit, speculating why a strange girl knew her name.

"Yes that's me but, how'd you know my name?"

Pucca was a little shocked that her best friend didn't even remember her. But she put that feeling aside of her and brought out the cheery, over excited one. She was now squeezing Ching to death in a bear hug. Ching still had no idea to who Pucca was. So she freed herself and jumped in the air drawing out her two swords.

"Whoever you are, you better state your business embracing me like that!"

Pucca didn't take her serious and just sighed

"So you really don't remember me huh?"

Still in the air Ching raised her eyebrows

"Remember you? We've met before? But who could you possibly--!!"

Ching came down and studied Pucca's now long 2 pony tails. Then she gazed at her red ruffled dress and black boots. Pucca giggled knowing Ching would soon realize it's her.

"Pucca...I know that laugh anywhere"

The two friends shared a long hug. A hug Pucca has wanted to give to her, a hug to sum up their lost time. When their hug broke off, Ching wiped away what looked like tears.

"Oh man Pucca, you don't know how much have changed since you've been gone"

Pucca looked up around and chuckled

"Yeah I can tell from all the new buildings"

Ching grabbed her bags and Pucca's hand

"Come on Pucca you gotta see everyone now"

Pucca didn't budge

"I've got to visit my uncles in their noodle shop"

"Wait Pucca"

Ching gave Pucca a concerned look

"Is there something I should know Ching?"

Ching wouldn't look at her. Pucca then noticed Ring Ring and Abyo show up together, arm in arm. Pucca thought to herself, _what exactly is going on here? Why is Abyo with Ring Ring!?_

"Oh hey there Ching. Who is that girl you're talking to about that old noodle shop? Don't you know how to hang out with pretty girls".

"Um hi Ring Ring and...Abyo. This is Pucca remember"

Abyo Spit out the rice ball he had been eating and his black shirt suddenly ripped off. He was now only wearing his black cargo pants.

" Pu-Pu-Pucca!"

Ring Ring growled at him knocking Abyo and Ching out the way, now standing directly in Pucca's face.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old arch rival. Still wearing 2 pigtails I see"

Ring Ring's blue hair was now crinkled up. She had bangs to cover eyes and the rest of her hair in a ponytail, reaching her back. Pucca felt the intensity build up between them as she clenched her fists.

" Hello again Ring Ring. Where'd you get that fattening rice ball?"

Ring Ring shot a laugh

"Don't you know that the rice ball shop is the hottest spot in Sooga village? Everyone eats these."

Pucca unbawled her fists and she had a worried face. She could see Ching had on the same face expression as well.

"What happened to...the noodle shop?"

Ring Ring put one hand on her hip taking a bite out of her rice ball, smirking evilly.

"Well...Let's just say, that place has taken its toll"

With that Ring Ring and Abyo turned to leave. Abyo quickly waved bye to Pucca.

"Oh and one more thing Ching, we're going to be at the pool, so try not to come today".

Pucca was devastated after hearing about the noodle shop. Even more knowing her best friend have probably been hurting all these years. So she left her bags running down to the noodle shop as fast as she could. She haven't used any of her real power since the last time she been here. Once Pucca was at the door at the shop, she slowly opened it. Her eyes lit up with what she saw...

**I just hope that this is long enough**

**But please tell me how I'm doing**

***don't worry, Garu will show up soon ;)***


	2. Chapter 2

**Now that i'm on Chapter 2, i would like some reviews please**

***takes out hypno ray****

**Now i command you to read!!**

Once Pucca was at the door at the shop, she slowly opened it. Her eyes lit up with what she saw...

" This can't be right"

The noodle shop was gray and dusty. It wasn't the Noodle shop Pucca once worked for years ago. The walls had holes, the tables covered in debris from the wall and every thing else coated in spider webs. Pucca 's face grew pale as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked up to see her uncle Dumpling with a sad look on his face. Pucca smiled a bit.

"Uncle dumpling!"

Then her other two uncles Ho and Linguini popped from behind him.  
" Uncle Ho and Linguini, I've missed you guys"

She gave them each a hug. Once their reunion was over Pucca's face poked out as she sadly gazed at the site of the torn up noodle shop. Then she turned towards her uncles.

" Uncle dumpling, Ho, and Linguini...What happened to the Goh-Rong Chinese restaurant?"

Her three uncles huddled together talking amongst themselves.

"I'm not telling Pucca, you tell her" whispered Ho

"Well I'm not good at breaking little girl's hearts" Uncle Dumpling murmured.

" Alright" Linguini sighed. "I'll tell her"

Ho and Dumpling both crowded behind Linguini. Pucca's face now looked worried as ever.

" Well" Linguini started. " We were the best around ya'know. I mean that is until..."

Pucca braced herself for what could possibly be the worse news she'd could ever hear

"...Until that stupid rice ball shop showed up and took over! They convinced everyone that we had poor maintenance. Why, they even sabotaged us by placing our shop with rodents and bugs. That caused us to get a F ranking on the charts. We then got put out of business."

Pucca covered her mouth and looked back the restaurant.

"Why didn't you do something uncles?"

"Honestly, we tried Pucca" Uncle Ho spoke out

" Yeah but i guess our cooking training just wasn't good enough" Said Uncle Linguini

"We just weren't as good as we use to be back when you were around Pucca" admitted Uncle Dumpling.

For a minute Pucca froze and was caught in a trance. She was thinking deeply to herself.

_Could this have all been my fault? Because i left, does this mean that the restaurant left too? My uncles are now sad. Working in the restaurant was their only skill. And it's my entire fault._

"Hey Pucca snap out of it! are you ok?"

Ching had Pucca's bags with her.

" You left these so i figured you'd most definitly want them back".

Uncle Dumpling took the bags from Ching

" I suggest you kids go down to the pool today. Maybe it'd cool Pucca down"

"Uh, yes sir"

---+---time lapse---+---

It was a perfect day to go swimming. After all, it is 82 degrees. Pucca in her red one piece bathing suit and Ching in her pink and white flowered 2 piece. The pool was almost empty.

" Perfect day to soak in the pool right Pucca?"

Pucca didn't say anything. She was now upset that the pool that used to be filled with people looked like a ghost town. Except for Ring Ring and Abyo tanning on lounge chairs. Ching winced once she remembered that they were going here today too.

"Maybe we shouldn't of came to _this_ pool Pucca. Let's go somewhere else"

"What do ya' mean? This is the _only_ community pool In Sooga village!"

Ching's face turned hot. She mumbled something Pucca couldn't really understand.

"What is it Ching?"

"I...sort of...don't wanna be around...Ring Ring and Abyo. Things get pretty awkward between us."

Pucca noticed Ching's face was still red. She knew all about how Ching had a crush on Abyo when they were younger. Pucca grabbed her hand and started dragging Ching near the pool.

" No way are we leaving because of Ring Ring. You're getting in and we're going to have a happy time!!"

"Uh thanks Pucca...I think".

Her and Ching splashed into the pool. Water sprinkled onto Ring Ring's face. Ring Ring's face scrunched up with anger and jealousy. The water on her body sizzled.

"What's wrong with you?"

Abyo asked sitting next to her.  
"GET OUT OF MY FACE!!"

"What did I do...babe"

"SHUT UP! why do you even have a shirt on? we're at the pool"

"So I can do this"

Abyo jumped in the air and ripped off his shirt

"Hi-ya!!"

"Ugth, idiot"

Ring Ring got up and switched to the side where Pucca and Ching were. Her hands on her sides in her blue and purple bikini. It really showed her figure.

"Ching! I thought I said not to come by to the pool today. So why am i seeing your face?"

Ching looked scared and started to get out when Pucca held her back. Pucca Jumped up and landed in front of Ring Ring's face.

"Why are you terrorizing my friend?"

"Well Pucca if you must know...Chings' a real slut"

Pucca's eyes lit up and she spun Ring Ring in the air. After she came back down, Pucca kicked her sending her flying into the pool. Pucca turned to look at her friend and gave her a thumbs up.

"Pucca?...It's been 4 years"

Pucca faced forward again meeting eye to eye with none other than Garu...

**Garu is at the pool?...YES HE IS!!!**

**Just one review and the story shall continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so happy that i have chapter 3!**

**I just wanna keep writing!**

**Thanks to the lovely reviews I received**

Pucca faced forward again meeting eye to eye with none other than Garu...

"Garu?"

He stood there with a black towel dressed in black swim trunks. His face carried a smirk. He no longer had those 2 spiked pony tails on the top of his head. It was now one lowered spikey one, tied up in red rubber bands. Still he had a sword in it's sheath on his side. Pucca was speechless, unable to say anything besides his name. Until she stepped back into the pool.

" 4 years and you haven't changed a bit."

Pucca's face was steamed. _what's that suppose to mean?_ She thought. Out of nowhere Ring Ring shot next to Garu where she held onto his arm.

"Hey there Garu. Pucca and I were just catching up with some childhood memories"

Garu looked at her with disgust and shook her off his arm.

"You're guy is Abyo. So go tug on him"

He then faced Pucca who was just getting out the pool. Ching who was next to her looked worried.

"Pucca, aren't you mad?"

Pucca backed a little away from her with a confused look.

"What are you talking about Ching? Why would _I_ be mad for no reason?"

Ching was a little embarrassed and it was written all over her face. Literally, her face was crayon colored red.

" I don't wanna bring anything up so sudden. You just got back and i am not gunna start nothing"

Pucca wasn't convinced.

"Ching, if you think i still like Garu then you're **all wrong!**"

Everybody gasped.

" Garu was my old kiddy crush ya'know. Besides...he never really liked me back."

Ching now felt like the source of triggering Pucca's bad side. Pucca was pretty upset and Ring ring was enjoying it all.

" I got over that innocent crush years ago"

Garu rolled his eyes in the background mumbling

"innocent, yeah right...more like obsessed"

Pucca shot him the death stare causing him to look away very quickly. But she wasn't done wiht her lecture yet.

" Maybe it's time you finally get over Abyo"

Ching's eyelids flew open as the embarrassment finally consumed her. She was hurt by her own best friend.

"Pucca, how could you?"

Then Pucca stopped to realize what she had said. Abyo was so dense he never understood how Ching felt for him until now. Ring ring snickered to herself.

"Oh man this is too good to be true. Pucca gone for 4 years, comes back and already causes trouble. I thought it'd never happened!"

Pucca waved her fist in Ring ring's face

"I thought i knocked you out already"

Ching started to leave

"Ching wait, i really am sorry!"

"It's okay...i just wanna go home now."

Pucca knew how easily Brocken hearted Ching can get.

"Can i walk you home?"

"No thanks I'm good"

She watched her best friend leave her. Pucca was thinking to herself, _now what do i do? i hurt Ching's feelings. Guess I'll apologize to her later. Besides that what am i suppose to do with Garu and Ring ring at the pool__...__This wouldn't of happened if I hadn't fell in-_

" Did something happen here? You can feel the intensity in the air"

Pucca snapped out of her thoughts where a brown haired boy with gorgeous brown eyes and red swim trunks."

"Who're you?"

"More importantly who're you? i've never seen you around here before"

Ring Ring smiled and ran up to the boy.

" Pucca this is Jet, Jet this is Pucca"

"Jet?'

"Pucca?"

"Duh! What are you two, stupid or something?"

Garu came between the two, closing his eyes

" Yeah, Jet moved in here a couple months after you left Pucca"

Pucca looked the boy up and down.

"He doesn't look much like the ninja warrior material"

Jet crossed his arms and looked Pucca up and down

" You don't look the type either. And what kind of name is Pucca? She looks like the regular wimpy girl girl type."

Pucca smiled from ear to ear cracking her knuckles.

" We'll see who's the real ninja, Jet"

Ring ring sat back in her lounge chair with Garu and Abyo on her side.

"This is gunna be Fun! Those two are gunna kill each other"

Garu snorted muttering

" Sure as hell gunna be fun...seeing Pucca destroy him"

Abyo patted his back laughing

" Of course you'd know Garu. After all, she did give all those kisses and hugs and - ahh!"

Garu quickly chopped him in the stomach.

" Will you two retards SHUT IT!"

"Alright babe, no need for the sonic screams"

Meanwhile, Pucca stood on the opposite end of the pool as Jet. Jet pulled out a little spare. He drawed it forward and it quickly turned into a sphere. He smiled

"I see you have no weapon"

"I don't need weapons to fight a thing like you"

Jet charging over the water, heading straight to Pucca. Just as he was an inch away from her face, she moved 4 steps aside, easily dodging his attack.

"What the- heh heh"

Jet pounced off the gate and went aiming straight for Pucca, this time throwing his spare at her and jumped over Pucca. She got away from the spare but Jet kicked her into her back. She splashed into the water. While Jet kicked her, Pucca had grabbed his foot and brung him down with her. Water went around her everywhere. She couldn't see anything. She felt some heat against her lips. When she could finally see clear she saw that Jet's lips were locked with hers.

Pucca got so shocked she inhaled in some water and everything blacked out....

**Pucca is unconscious but why did Jet kiss her?**

**Is she **_**really**_** over Garu now?**

**Only chapter 4 will give you the answers!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a thanks 2 the reviews from,**

***My laptop previously had a virus***

**But now I'm back on top!!**

Pucca got so shocked she inhaled in some water and everything blacked out....

There was a drifty voice. More like echoes calling her name. She squinted her eyes and saw Garu hovering above. She gasped and shot up. Jet, Ring ring and Abyo were also surrounding her.

"I think Pucca has a cacaution...That irregular shaped head of hers"

Ring ring snickered. Pucca wiped that smirk off her face with a clean WHACK, right in her face.

"Wha-what about the fight?"

Pucca asked. There was a short silence, only to be brocken by Jet who busted out laughing.

"Ha Ha Ha! I totally got you in the water! you were all like ahhh! and i was all like yess!"

Pucca suddenly remembered what happened underwater. She quickly shot up started out the gates. Everyone's eyes focused on her.

"Where are you going Pucca"

Garu actually called out to her.

"I wanted to challenge you next"

She stopped to look back at him. For a second it looked as if he actually cared. Pucca smiled.

" Sorry. I'm just gunna pay Ching a little visit"

Ring ring scoffed

"Well there goes my fun"

---+---time lapse----+----

Pucca remembered Ching's father Master Chang. They use to train together with him at Turtle Training hall. She rang the bell twice and Master Chang answered. Pucca respectfully bowed her head to him. Although she was happy to see him, he didn't look too happy to see her.

"Nice to see you again Pucca."

"Glad to hear that. Is Ching in there?"

"Why yes she is. But something is wrong with her. I mean she's downer than usual"

"She's always down like this?"

"I just said that she's _downer than usual__**. **_Sheesh you come back a dimwit"

"Uhh, can i see her sir"

"That's not really my decision".

He opened the door wider to reveil Ching standing next to him

**"**Hey Pucca, why're you here?"

"Whaddya mean!? You're my best friend and i hurt your feelings so of course im gunna come and apologize. What kind of person do you think i am?"

Ching felt a little discomfort and quickly gave Pucca a hug.

"Can i apologize too? I'm only making it harder for you. You just came here today."

Pucca broker their hug and started smiling really big.

"So, is there a mall around here"

Ching also smiled.

" You know what...There is a mini mall around here. You're not thinking about going today are you? I mean you're still in your..."

Pucca looked down at her bathing suit hitting herself in the head.

"My bathing suit!"

"Maybe we can go tomorrow?"

"Alright. But I'm coming to your house, got that?"

Ching smiled and nodded her head, her chicken on her head clucking happily.

---+---time lapse---+---

Pucca was Just getting out of her bed. She yawned drowsly and glaced over at her clock.

" 12:45 huh...IN THE AFTERNOON!"

She rushed up and quickly tied her hair up in 2 pigtails. She threw on a red baby doll top and black tights. Then she squeezed about half the tube of toothpaste in her mouth, mixed it with mouth wash. After that she dashed downstairs and grabbed banana nut muffin out the cabinet. Her 3 uncles were in the kitchen making lunch. Her uncle Linguini was twisting out the noodles, Unlce Dumpling chopped up the vegetables, and Uncle Ho heated the dishes up in his bare hands. Her uncle Ho put the bowl of noodles in her face.

"You must have a taste of our noodles Pucca"

"No thanks guys, i really gotta go!"

Pucca flung out the door. She ran through the whole town and turned some sharp corners until she collided with someone. Pucca was on the ground rubbing her head.

"Ugth, i'm so sorry"

"You better be"

She heard a familiar voice when she looked over to see Jet on the ground rubbing his head as well.

"You girls are always in a hurry to go nowhere"

Pucca got straight up looking down at him.  
"You don't have a clue to where i'm going! Just remember i said sorry"

She walked away from him. After a moment Pucca looked back and noticed someone was stalking her. She thought to herself, _weirdoes these days. Just have no life._ She started speeding up but her stalker was able to keep up to her speed.

"Alright then, I'm gunna loose ya for good"

She boosted out leaving only clouds of dust. Pucca could run at atomic speeds. When she looked behind her she could see her stalker still behind. Her stalker was till a distance behind her though. When Pucca tried going faster she looked ahead to realize she was sprinting right towards Ching's house.

"Holy crud!"

Pucca stopped moving her feet and stood only s couple of inches away from the door of Ching's door. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Whew, for a second i almost--" POW!

Her stalker smacked Pucca against the door, and broke it in. Pucca looked around to find Garu had trampled over top of her.

"Garu?"

He got up from her in pain holding his sides.

"Hey Pucca"

She growled at him

"Don't hey Pucca me, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?"

He didn't even look at her. He got himself up and offered his hand out.

"I just wanted to challenge you. Jets' not the only who can have all the fun with you".

Garu only made Pucca felt angry, irritated and somewhat confused. Then he started running away; well more like doing his ninja jumps. Pucca looked up Ching with her mouth agape and Master Chang who's mouth was twitching.

"Okay, I can explain everything. No wait, I'll pay for the door and..."

She glanced over at the chunk of wall missing from the door frame.

"That too. Ching! How's my best friend? I guess we should go to the mall now like NOW"

" I'm not sure what happened here but i wanna go ti the mall too"

Pucca hissed when she saw Jet wearing a killer graphic T

"Jet? That's your name right? let me think for a second- NO!"

"Aw come on I'm bored today. Ching wants me to come right?"

"Yeah"

Pucca glared at her.

"I mean no".

"Alright then, have fun"

They walked past him. After a couple of minutes Pucca stopped in her tracks and sighed.

"Fine you can come. But please try not to stalk us like i don't know you're there"

Jet popped up from behind a bush

"Awesome!"

The mall was packed today. Of course people were sitting around the food court eating Rice Balls. Pucca scoffed at everybody eating them.

"Why are all these people eating those things? Don't they know they're bad for you?"

Ching grabbed her shoulders

"Calm down Pucca. You haven't actually ate one before."

"And i don't want to...Ever"

" You two girls can go shopping or whatever ya want, but I'm Gunna head on down to the ninja arcade".

Ching got into her Fighting stance

"Count me in! Coming Pucca?"

"I'd come but, i have no idea what a ninja arcade is...or where it's at"

Jet's mouth was hung open like Ching's was earlier. Ching elboed his ribs

"Pucca missed out 4 years of this place"

"Oh right. Say Pucca how bout we give you a little demonstration"

Pucca strugged her shoulders.

"Show me then"

Inside the arcade, were kids around the ages of 13 - 16. There huge simulators where you put helmets on and fight in the game. There were games called ninja ninja dance dance revolution. Pucca's eyelids flew open and drool leaked from the side of her mouth. Jet snapped his fingers in her face calling her name.

"Hey Pucca c'mon"

"What? wait where's Ching"

He pointed to the Ninja ninja dance dance Game. Ching was hitting the high scores.

"So Pucca, what do you wanna play"

Pucca rolled her eyes

"I don't need your guidance thank you very much"

"I was only trying to help. Hey look at that"

He ran over to a huge screen with 2 handles.

"I've heard about this game. Only the toughest fighters can withstand the powerful electrical currents on the 2 handles."

"Cool. I'll have ago at it"

"Do you think that _you_ can do it?"

"Well i'm gunna find out aren't I. Now help me first".

Jet inserted 2 quarters where he stood behind Pucca with his hands over hers. The game started and Pucca could already feel the intensity build up in her hands. She closed her eyes and focused on taking in the energy. Her heart was racing and she couldn't control it. Jet had already removed his hands from Pucca's and settled them on her waist. Pucca now felt at ease. She didn't know if it were the game or if were Jet who was making her feel this way. Soon enough Pucca turned her head around gently placed a kiss on Jet's lips. They held the kiss for a few minutes when the machine started smoking. Soon enough it caught fire and everybody started to run out. Except for Pucca nd Jet who continued to deepen their kiss. Pucca was racing with thoughts. _Now i know for sure that I'm over Him._

**Pucca x Jet??**

**well they did kiss didn't they?**

**I'm gunna hint that Jet isn't going to be their only company :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, thanks for the reviews from **

**Grin07**

**Becmaster **

**puccapuccadanceparty**

**puccafangirl**

**I shall now continue with chapter 5!**

Pucca was racing with thoughts. _Now i know for sure that I'm over Him..._

They broke apart staring at each other deeply, going in for another kiss. Just as their faces were inches apart, a huge hairy security guard grabs their arms and breathes into their faces. Jet and Pucca looked at each other nervously then at the man.

"Can we help you?"

The man grunted and pointed to the machine in back of them in smoking flames. Pucca threw on an uneasy smile

"Umm, I swear I didn't mean to do that, cause I was--"

"You're coming with me you two!"

Jet sucked his teeth

"Why should we for I know you could be some mask murderer"

The man put his face extremely close to Jet's. Pucca was getting really worried now. The security guard was muttering something under his breath.

"You kids are gunna owe a lot of money...and you should get thrown in jail for being smartazzes"

Out of either instinct or anger, Pucca butted her heads with him. He yelped in pain and held onto his head that was now bleeding. Pucca covered her mouth.

"Oops I'm so sorry! i really didn't mean to hurt you sir"

Jet pulled onto her arm.

"We're outta here"

Pucca scanned the room

"Where's Ching?"

"I'm right here. Are you guys responsible for this?"

The security guard man got up and started swinging his night stick at them. They all kept dodging them. Ching was confused.

" I really don't know why he's trying to kill us!"

The security guard had gotten a hold of Pucca's shoulder. Of course Pucca doesn't take crap from anyone, so she flings the gut through a wall. Jet and Ching stared at her. Pucca smiled weakly as Jet began to burst out laughing. Ching however wasn't. Then even more security guards came running after them. Jet scrambled out signaling them to follow him. Pucca tugged on Ching's shirt.

"Come on Ching! why aren't you running?"

"Only guilty people run"

The security officers were yelling at them

"Stay right there missies! You're under arrest"

Ching gasped

"You'll never take me alive!"

Pucca, Jet and Ching darted through the mall, bumping and even trampling over people. The security officers were hot on their trail. They were now running side by side to each other. Pucca had thought of something.

"There's no way we're gunna get away like this. Jet, Ching, we're splitting up. I'll take the clothes department, Ching you go into the beauty market and Jet...you go around the food court"

They nodded heads and went their separate ways. Ching scattered in the beauty market, where she hid in a dressing room. She could hear the footsteps of passing security officers going by her door. She blew a breath of relief and leaned against the door. While leaving out, she heard familiar voices in the dressing room next to her. Of course as curious as she is, Ching lowered herself and peeked in the crack of the door. What she saw made her quickly turn away. Turns out, Abyo was in there helping Ring ring get some clothes on. Ching was about to rise up when she stopped herself, and le loose. Finally she had enough boost to continue watching.

"Abyo you damn moron, you better try harder to get these...jeans..to..fit"

"I am trying! maybe you're just not skinny enough for a size zero"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!?"

"What? me? no! of course not...sweetie"

"THEN GET THE PULLING! i mean, if that hussie Ching can fit this size then so, can, I!"

There was a fling noise from the button on Ring ring's jeans. Ching watched as the button slowly rolled out and stopped near her bent knee.

"Now look what you did Abyo...I hope you know you're paying"

Ching was now in deep thoughts and man was she in the wrong place doing it. The dress room door flung open into Ching's face. She fell back rubbing the red mark on her cheek. Her chicken gwong landed in Ring ring's arms. She scuffed at it.

"Carrying these filthy creatures around are disgusting"

"NO they're not"

Abyo snatched it from her and placed it on her head

"Well...it only looks great on Ching"

Ring ring's face was steamed, the color red. Some her hair started to loosen out and wave. Her eyes twitched

"What...were...you..Doing anyways...CHING?"

Ching gulped.

"I uh, was um.."

She looked around to where a lady was heard fussing over a lost ear ring. To the side of Ching's eye she could see the diamond ear ring lying near their dressing room door. Ching held it up.

"I was helping that lady find her earing! Lady! here's your jewelry!"

Before she could go, Ring ring grabbed her arm.

"I'll come back for you but, for now...tell Pucca her darling Garu is with us. I already know you came with her."

Ching growled

"For your information, Pucca is with Jet and th seem to be getting along"

Abyo shoved through the girls bugged eyed

"What are you saying? Pucca isn't crazy about Garu anymore?"

Ring ring rolled her eyes

"And what concern does this have for you?"

"Me and Garu can battle in peace while she's actually around! Hi-ya!"

He flew up and ripped his shirt off. Ring ring closed her eyes and pounded her head.

"I hate when you do that. But you do realize that you just payed $60 for that...moron"

"Aw man!"

Meanwhile Pucca was still hiding out in a clothes store. Pucca was a little confused though. she thought to herself, _I wonder if Jet likes me? of course he does. otherwise he'd never kissed you public like that. I mean, I use to kiss Garu in public all the time so-- whoa! Why should I look back to childhood memories?_ She then pulled back and a hand was drawn over her mouth. Pucca then gave up.

"What are you doing giving up like that? If someone would of pulled me back.."

Her eyes widen and she could see Garu holding her with his sword pointing towards her head.

"I'd make them regret ever stepping in my path"

She bit down on his hand trying to get away. He easily caught up to her and goes in front of her.

"Okay I'm only playing Pucca. Why in such a rush?"

"Move Garu. I really gotta get back to em"

"Get back to who?"

"Jet and Ching now move"

_Why should I even tell him all my business?_

"You're so cold Pucca. We're not friends?"

Pucca looked down.

"Yeah we are. Can you please move I have to get somewhere?"

Without a word Garu disappeared.

Garu left and Pucca finally felt less tense. Suddenly another hand grabbed her waist.

"Garu! I thought I told you to back off!"

Jet was drawn back by her outburst. Mostly ticked because she called him Garu.

"I'm not Garu Pucca"

Pucca felt calm again.

"Sorry It's just us running from those men are making me all jumpy. I haven't been this active since the last time I was in Sooga village".

"That's okay. Oh, hide"

He spun Pucca into a rack of jackets behind him. A stampede of 6 security officers flew right past them. Pucca looked up and saw Jet staring at her.

"What?"

"So are we dating or what? I mean you and I were fully making out like 20 minutes ago"

"Well...does this answer your question?"

Pucca stood on her tippy toes and gave Jet a peck on the lips. Together they crept out of the rack.

"Pucca! Where are you!?"

Pucca smacked her forehead.

"Oh no...not Ring ring. Jet duck"

"Why? I kinda like Ring ring"

"What? You like Ring ring now and not me?"

"Huh?...Oh no not that kind of love, it's just a friend kind of thing. She was the first person I met here"

"Well obviously you haven't seen how she really is"

"Or maybe you haven't seen how she really is...deep down...deep down...really deep down...I mean really really extra deep down way inside. There is where she's nice"

"Whatevs, hey come on! If it's one thing I know Ring ring has a big mouth."

"You got me on that one"

Pucca and Jet were in arm in arm ducking down so that Ring ring couldn't see them. Meanwhile Ring ring, Abyo and Ching were _trying_ to spy on them. Just then Garu showed up.

"Whatcha guys doing?"

"Shush! I think Pucca and Jet are sneaking off to do the nasty"

Ching's and Garu's eyes lit up and they spoke at the same time.

"What! NO they're NOT!"

"Well Ching, you said for yourself that Puccas' moved and found someone else. That someone is Jet"

"Yeah I said that but-"

"But nothing. I'm gunna get to the bottom of it if it takes all summer! come on Abyo"

Garu was growling

"Well I'm coming with ya. I know damn well Jet better keep his gritty hands off of her"

"I'm hungry, who's up for some cheese fries!"

they all glared at Abyo who smiled sheepishly. Ching sighed to herself.

"Why do I feel responsible for some big mess that's bound to happen?"


	6. Chapter 6

**my laptop is finally running again! yes XD**

**this mean i can now post more stories**

**for now, please enjoy chapter 6!!**

"why do I feel responsible for some big mess that's bound to happen?"...

It's already been 5 days since the incident in the mall and Abyo was on his way to Garu's house. It was a scorching 98 degrees. Garu's house was located a little out from Sooga village. Abyo knocked on his door. After a 2 minute wait he started to give in when a tiny hatch opened, and Garu's black piercing eyes were staring at him.

"State your business"

"Oh hey Garu, I knew you were here. I just wanted to hang out with you"

"What is your name stranger"

"Uhh, Garu it's me Abyo. Now quit playing games and let me in"

"Ninjas do not play games"

Abyo started to get impatient

"Garu! come on! Ring rings' at the mall today with Pucca & ching so this may eb the only freedom I have away from her"

Garu swiftly glided out the door now facing Abyo with his arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"You mean Ring ring is actually with Pucca and they haven't blew the mall up yet?"

"I know right, it's weird. Every since Jet came around It's been like-"

"Don't EVER mention _his_ name around my territory again"

Garu had his sword up to Abyo's neck and he was sweating bullets

"Okay, okay, just chill dude and...put the sword away"

Garu put his sword back in its sheath. Abyo was rubbing his neck.

"Besides, you're gunna have to face the facts that Pucca chose Jet over you. She's your past and after all...you broke her heart"

There was a moment between them before Garu flung his sword towards Abyo who quickly dodges it and climbs up onto a tree branch.

"If wanna fix your problem, go take it out on the person who's not me!"

Garu turned around and threw his sword up towards Abyo. Abyo winced and realized the sword hit a branch above his head.

"Ha ha! Missed me ya-"

Suddenly a bird's nest falls over his head, and cracked eggs oozes down his clothes.

"Myhair!"

He then falls out of the tree. Meanwhile at the skate park, Jet hung out with his friends skateboarding as usual. Jet started doing his 360 spins. Then he rode out and grinded on the railing. Next he got on the half pipe where he did a couple olllies and turns there. Jet used his hands to block out the sun when he noticed Garu standing at the entrance.

"Well if it isn't the big bad ninja. How's' it going"

Garu didn't show any emotion. There was a black void of enviness and hatred inside of Garu's eyes. They locked with Jet's who soon got the idea that Garu wasn't just there to play around.

"So I'm guessing you wanna do more than just discuss this over a hot cup of coffee"

Jet started to burst out laughing where his friends laughed with him, patting his back. Garu was disgusted at him.

"And you call yourself a ninja too?...Look at yourself. I am here to fight"

Jet flipped down off the half pipe carrying a smirk on his face.

"Okay ninja boy, tell me what's this all about"

"I've seen how you brought Pucca down so easily In the pool. Every since then I've been aching to go against you. So what makes you think that you could take Pucca away from me so easily? I hear by call a battle with you!"

Jet looked back at his friends and gave them a thumbs up.

"Alright. I took your woman so now you wanna bitch about it...so I accept your challenge"

They both stood in the opposite direction of each other. Garu slowly pulled his sword out. Jet took out a small cylinder rod. He drew it forward and it turned into a long sphere. There they stood in the beaming sun waiting for the other to make a move. Garu was gunna make the first strike when Abyo soon came flying down the street.

"Stop! you guys don't have to do this! Jet, you may think this is just a play fight but Garu is being for real!!"

Jett looked puzzled

"What do ya mean? You don't think I can beat him? Somebody's gotta teach him a thing or two"

Soon garu was launching himself at invisible speeds where at one moment he was In the front and the next, came from behind Jet kicking his back. Jet bent down and looked up to see Garu coming high up, aiming to drive the sword into his back.

"Oh no you don't"

Jet twirled his sphere causing Garu to bounce back up. Jet also jumped up. In mid-air they were both now colliding weapons with each other. Every time they banged there'd be a loud clanging noise. Garu tried kicking Jet's face so he'd get a chance to strike him but Jet thought ahead and while he was about to get kicked in his face, He struck Garu's sword out of his hands. While Garu was defenseless Jet took the moment to grab a hold of Garu's ninja hoodie and spun him around. He let him go flying off. Garu found his balance and landed on top of the fence surrounding the skate park. Garu's weapon shot directly in front of Abyo.

"Hey watch it"

Jet landed on the gate too where he undrew his weapon.

"I always fight fair so fists to fists combat"

At the same time they jumped off the gate gathering all their strength and putting it towards a kick. Both of their kicks hit both of their faces, sending them both crashing into equipment.

Skater dudes helped pick Jet up from the now destroying half pipe.

"Aw man Jet, you busted the half pipe"

"Sorry man, But I'm a little busy"

Garu who crashes into the fun box was rubbing his head. Abyo ran over to him, trying to help him out.

"Oh man Garu!, I know that had to hurt. You went tumbling down just like titanic. Need any help?"

Garu shook off the Brocken pieces of concrete and got up.

"No thanks"

Jet and Garu came charging at eachother, hitting one another violently. Garu dodging all of Jet's punches, eventually grabbed his fists, took a hold of his arms and tried slamming Him to the ground. Jet just as he was done for, switched up and threw Garu at the ground. Garu plumented directly to the ground where He his impact created a large crater in the ground. Jet backflipped off the half pipe and stood near the crater looking down at Garu. Jet scoffed.

"Who knew it'd take only a few minutes to defeat the one and only Garu. The guy who once wanted to restore his family honor. The one who constantly defeated Tobe. The one who also once had Pucca's heart. Humph, some ninja"

Abyo ran to the hole where Garu lay lifelessly.

"G-G-Garu?"

There was a brief silence before Jet turned his back and started to walk away.

"Rule #1 In ninja battles"

hissed a voice from the crater. Jet stopped dead in his tracks

"NEVER turn your back away from the target..."

Garu rose out of the hole and struck Jet in the back of his head, sending him on his knees in shock. The pain was so unbearable he couldn't even let out a word

"What...the...hell"

Garu finished him by adding in a kick.

'"...Without making sure you finish them"

This time Jet was passed out on the ground. he had little energy left and used it saying only one word,

"Pucca"

Garu's eyes shot up. He flew over to him and grabbed onto his shirt.

"That's all you can say with your last breath is Pucca?"

Garu tossed him aside some more.

"Can't you tell by me defeating you that my feelings for Pucca are strong? Thus, making my strength stronger"

Garu was now hovering above Jet with his foot above his face.

"The only way I could ever possibly get Pucca for myself is you weren't here."

Abyo's face turned pure white. He started to try and pull Garu off of him.

"Okay Garu you made your point, just stop it's over"

Garu roughly tossed Abyo to the side.

"It'll never be over...**not until he's out of the picture!"**

When Garu was only seconds away from crushing Jet's face in there was shrill shriek of horror.

One that echoed through Garu's head so sweetly. He looked up and got caught in a trance when he noticed Pucca standing before at him near the entrance of the gate. Even Ching and Ring ring looked surprised.

"Garu!"

Garu stopped what he was doing, all his hate now turning to love.

"What the hell are you doing!?!"

Garu looked down at Jet's bruised face knowing that he had just crushed his one and only chance of being with Pucca. He was for sure that she hate him more than ever.

**So what does everyone think!**

**some ninjas just can't control their anger am I right?**

**I will be updating more often now**


	7. Chapter 7

**I must've ate 2 much candy!!**

**cuz im soo hyped up rite now :D**

**Review, review, review, review, review!!!!**

**and tadaa, here's chapter 7**

_He was for sure that she'd hate him more than ever...._

There was another long silence.

"Garu I said what the **hell** are you doing"

Even Garu couldn't remember what he was doing. Ching had her hands over her mouth.

"Abyo, what happened? This is really OOC for Garu. He'd never try to hurt a friend"

Pucca ran over to Jet and studied his bruises & cuts. All Garu could do was stare shamelessly. Pucca closed her eyes and only imagined what had happened. A single tear slid down her cheek. Ring ring tried her best not snicker; putting on her fake sad face and holding the laughter inside. Ching started to get Abyo off the ground from when he tried to stop Garu.

"What's going on Abyo?"

"Oh I'll tell ya what's going on, Garu went cuckoo nuts! I mean he went King Kong on Jet"

"So how'd you get in it?"

"I was the one trynna brake it up but no, Garu went and shoved me half across the park"

"For no reason? errr, this is unforgivable"

Jets started squirming and poke one eye open at Pucca.

"Pucca?"

He then saw Garu on the side of his eye and immediately got into his fighting stance protecting Pucca.

"Don't worry babe, I got cha"

Garu growled through clenched teeth.

"Do not call her babe scum"

"Why not, she's my girlfriend so sorry loser"

"Let's settle this where we left off then"

"Okay, how bout it"

As soon they were about to launch an attack Pucca spread her arms between them.

"Stop this right now"

Jet calmed down though Garu was still raging with anger.

"Garu"

Garu directed all his attention on Pucca, the grip on his sword loosening.

"Why are you acting so immature and childish?"

His face expression flashed and went into a state of shock.

Ring ring couldn't contain herself anymore.

"It's obvious Pucca. You can be so dense sometimes. Don't you know that - mmmmmm!"

Ching and Abyo both were covering her mouth.

"Sssh, this is between those 3 and those 3 only so stay out of their business"

Abyo hunched his shoulders

"This is just like watching soap operas"

Pucca's face showed how disappointed she was. But deep down she was somewhat heart brocken that Garu would even act like this she thought,

_Garu...I thought we could be friends and...possibly more? No, no no! I am with Jet now and Garu hurt Jet._

"Garu you need to get real. Now answer me...What were your true intensions because this is so unlike you"

Garu lowered his head, almost if he were too embarrassed to say it face to face, staring into Pucca's eyes.

"I did it because...I don't wanna see you get....I mean Jet had...I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT OKAY!"

Pucca was taken back a bit but stepped a little closer to Garu.

"I can so totally beat you to a bloody pulp so, you better find a way to explain it"

"Fine! When we were little like 4 years ago remember how you'd chase after me **all** the time. Then you'd stalk me and once you caught me you started kissing and me and other crap."

Jet was making sound effects of someone barfing in the background.

"Pucca, that day I came from my 2 day journey was the day I had to reject you. Even now I don't wanna say how horrible the news is to you. Just know that I really did like you back and...maybe I still do"

Pucca blushed but hurried and turned away towards Jet. Her mind was racing.

"So just understand that...4 years...my heart grew darker and darker but you somehow make those feelings...bright, get It?"

Pucca was speechless

"Somehow I had love mistaken for hatred"

Garu glanced over at an overwhelmed Pucca, Abyo and ching shocked while they muffled Ring ring's evil laughs. Jet just as Pucca has his eyebrow twitching and his mouth agape. But, just as fast as Garu snatching Pucca up, he whispered to her

"I love you"

Pucca was being carried off by Garu over his shoulders calling out to her friends

"Ching! Jet! stop him!"

Jet was gunna lounge at him

"Why I outta- ow!"

He held onto the back of his head remembering when Garu struck him. Ching felt a huge lump on the back of his head.

"Jet this feels bad and you shouldn't go. Me and Abyo can go rescue her"

Abyo sucked his teeth

"Aw man, why can't Pucca rescue herself. She's probably kicking Garu's butt right now"

Ring ring blew kisses to a couple of skater dudes when she directed her attention to Abyo.

"Garu is too strong for Pucca now. have you seen him train lately? Well I did and late me tell ya...He looked kinda hot lifting boulders with his shirt off"

"Hey! I'm your boyfriend, right here"

"Yeah and you better not be staring at Ching;s butt again. What are you 2 waiting for? Go save Pucca"

Abyo stuck his tounge out at her

"I thought you hated Pucca"

"Yeah well...that girls' a real life saver"

Ching and Abyo paused in mid-air saying at the same time

"What?"

"Long story short"

Later that day Garu sat on rock while Pucca splashed around angrily in the pond. She constantly paced back and forth muttering nonsense.

"Pucca listen"

"Don't say shxt to me. You have crossed the line...kidnapping? That's totally what you are doing right now. Holding me against my will. You should get arrested for this"

Garu rubbed his forehead with his fingers.

"Pucca if you don't hear me out I'll never get my chance with you"

Pucca chuckled and placed her hands on her hips.

"Why couldn't you have explained this all to me without whisking me away from my friends? You don't deserve a chance with me- no scratch that- a second chance with me. In case you don't know I am with Jet"

With a stern voice Jet asked,

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"Of course, why would we be dating?"

"How do you know you love him?"

"Well...when we kiss I feel warm and confortable and safe. Oh my god. I cannot believe I just told you that. How bout you just take me home now"

Garu climbed down from his rock and walked towards Pucca.

"But I know I love you Pucca. You're cute..."

Abyo and Ching just finally reached a large hill. Abyo shook Ching's arm.

"I've seen this hill a dozen times but never have I actually seen what's up there"

"We're now gunna find out"

Ching grabbed Abyo's hand climbing up the hill. Ching accidentally stepped her foot into a hole, where the ground crumbled beneath them. Abyo hurried and pulled her out managing to save her but Won fell into the hole.

"Don't worry ching, I'll get Won back for you!"

Abyo dived into the hole also bringing Ching down with him.

"Ahhhh! Abyooo!"

Meanwhile Ring ring and Jet came up along the hill walking over the hole Ching and Abyo fell over.

"Jet are you sure you should be walking this far?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll manage. But hey, you're worried about me"

"Don't push it"

"I'm just saying, Pucca really haven't seen how nice you can be"

Jet and Ring ring were about to look over down the hill. Garu now had Pucca pinned against the wall.

"...You're a leader, smart, responsible, dedicated, strong , respected and loving. But your smile is radiant, your hair is silky smooth and that little button nose of yours. Don't forget about how beautiful you are...every time I see you"

Pucca lost her breath and before she could look up, Garu had his lips pressed tightly onto hers. His kiss wasn't gentle like Jet's but more aggressive and vigor. Pucca wanted so badly to grab his hair and go more into the kiss but she put her hands together and pushed him away. Pucca looked over to Jet standing at the top of the hill. She ran towards them where their lips smacked together. Jet held onto her tight and saw that Garu was gone. Pucca now felt safe. She felt right. Then she suddenly swung up.

"Hey, where's ching and Abyo?"

**I am majorly sleepy**

**Did Garu finally quit Pucca?And what about Ching and Abyo?**

**Will be answered in chapter 8**

**and yet again, sorry about the technical difficulties**


	8. Chapter 8

**And now for my greatest circus act**

**I shall magically make chapter 8 appear!**

**abra cadabra!!**

"Hey, where's ching and Abyo?"...

Pucca and Jet faced Ring ring who was filing her nails. She looked back at them blandly.

"What?"

Pucca looked at Jet, then back at Ring ring. jet cleared his voice.

"You're the boyfriend of another girl. Aren't you at least gunna go off about it"

"Oh no. My guy Abyo is trained and has no back bone. I got him on a dog leash"

"If you say so"

Pucca looked around.

"I think I've been here once. This is where Garu would go when he wanted peace and quiet from me. be careful guys because I followed him once here and this place may look calm and full of tranquility but really, it's full booby traps."

Ring ring laughed.

"Don't make me laugh. Oh but you just did"

"Ring ring, Garus' the best at traps. Have you seen his house?!"

"No but I'm sure we all know you have"

"Okay, do whatever you want"

Ring ring started to walk and took 5 steps ahead.

"See how delicately I am being? It's all in the looks"

Soon as Ring ring planted on foot on the ground, a bomb went off and all her face was covered in black dust. Her clothes had holes in them and Jet was cracking up.

"Do not, say, a word"

While Ring ring, Jet and Pucca were trying to avoid hidden traps, Abyo and Ching were blacked out in a tiny hole. Ching started to move when she heard clucking noises.

"Won?"

She pulled Won out from underneath her and hugged him

"Won!^^"

She placed Won back on top of her head and saw Abyo squeezed next to her trynna squirm out.

"Ugth! errr! Ching, can move over a little?"

"Urrr! Abyo I can't. I'm just as stuck as you"

"Try harder"

Ching strained to move.

"Abyo stop wiggling. The more you move the more stuck we get"

Abyo pouted.

"This isn't right I can't even go, HI-YA!"

Abyo tried to free his hands so he could rip off his shirt but failed.

"Aw"

"It's okay Abyo, we'll get outta here. Pucca and the others will find us and get us out"

"That's some positive thinking but I think we're rat food"

"Huh?"

Ching looked down and noticed small mice & rats going in and out of holes. Her face turned white.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! I hate rodents!"

"Whoa, calm down Ching. Stop moving around, Ow! that's my rib cage. Cut it out Ching, I thought you were tougher than this! You're cutting off my supply of oxygen"

Quickly Ching stopped and held onto Abyo tightly with her eyes closed.

"I'm scared. They may be my worst fear"

Abyo held her back.

"You don't have to be afraid while I'm with you. Friends can make it through anything. Especially ninja friends."

It seemed the more tightly they held each other, the more room they had to get out. Ching pressed her chin into Abyo's chest. She stopped and thought for a minute.

_Wait a sec, what am I thinking? Abyo is Ring ring's guy. Even thought I been liked him. I even made it quit obvious I liked him. He's so dumb though like a...moron. Oh who am I kidding, I'm in love with a moron and this could possibly be my only chance in being alone with him._

"Abyo"

"Yeah Ching"

"What on Earth made you wanna go with Ring ring?"

"It wasn't my idea really. I was gunna go with you"

"Then WHAT HAPPENDED?"

"Easy Ching. It was all Jet. He wanted to go with Ring ring but I kept telling him how icky she was. So he sent me as a spy to go and _pretend_ to be interested in her. I was all super cool with a microphone and an earpiece to hear Jet. Like 007 or Jackie Chan in a spy movie on an awesome mission. Have you seen the movie that was like that was called-"

"Abyo, you're off topic"

"Oh sorry. So anyway I really did got to see the soft side of Ring ring. She can be a good person sometimes. Somehow I guess she fell for me and asked me out. Well more like demanded and I said yes. Maybe I got so into we actually were a couple!"

"Jet had a thing for Ring ring?"

"Yup. Poor guy was devastated when he found out about us"

"I'd be angry at you if I were him"

"He's just not that kind of guy. Oh Ching I so caught up in it I forgot all about my feelings for you"

"For me? You can't say those kind of things Abyo when your girlfriend is Ring ring."

"Ching...You and I are the ones who..._need_ to be with each other"

"No, I'm not listening. Not when you haven't even broke up with her"

Abyo managed to grab Ching's chin.

"I'll try...not to hurt your feelings anymore"

Before They made any lip contact, rocks and dirt fell over top of their heads. Won began clucking aggravated.

"Abyo, what's going on?"

Pucca and the rest fell deep into the hole what Ching and Abyo were. It was jam packed full of kids and dirt. Ring ring let out a huge growl.

"I cannot take this...**I'M CLOSTROPHOBIC!!!**"

Everybody else let out groans. Pucca sighed

"Who's gunna save us!?"

Soon Won started glowing and let out a yellow light of glowing energy. Ching looked surprised

"Won?"

The yellow light consumed them all. In a split second they were all laying a huge ditch With Won sitting peacefully in the center. Ching awoke and ran over to Won.

"Won! I think she saved us!"

Abyo sat on Ring ring with her face in the dirt. She yelled out muffled screams.

"Get off me you dumb idiot!"

Abyo jumped in the air ripping off his shirt

"Hi-Ya!"

He came back down. Pucca rubbed her head.

"I'm ready to go home"

Jet held onto her hand

"Hey me too. I'll walk ya"

Abyo stood in the middle showing off his pack.

"Anyone else think that majorly awesome!? I never gotten that close to you guys. Especially you Ching"

He winked at her. Ring ring's hair flared up and grew after Abyo. It picked him up and continually banged him in the dirt. Pucca bit her lip.

"You think we should help him?"

Jet wrapped his arms around Pucca and yawned.

"Naw, some guys just have it coming to em"

Pucca laughed and thought she noticed a dark figure standing on the hill.

_Could that have been Garu?_

**I wonder if this chapter was too short**

**Well now you know the past between ChingXAbyo**

**I promise more things will happen in the next **

**hoped ya liked it dow**


	9. Chapter 9

**...Don't got nuthing 2 say except**

**HERE IZ DA ULTIMATE CHAPTER 9 (not so much as ultimate but kool)**

_Could that have been Garu?..._

It was starting to get close to the middle of July. Ching and Pucca were sitting in Pucca's living room with the air conditioner on. They were watching Ching's favorite show Naruto. While watching TV, Pucca's uncles came in. Her Uncles Dumpling and Linguini each held a bowl of noodles while uncle Ho stood in the middle smiling. Pucca shot them the _not noodles again_ look.

"Please uncles, I am most certainly not tasting anymore of your _special _noodles. The last batch left my tongue in flames"

Uncle Dumpling shoved the bowl of noodles in Pucca's face.

"Please Pucca; you must try the new spicy jalapeño. Some ingredients fresh out of Mexico"

Pucca stuck her tongue out and her face turned blue.

"Um, uncles, your noodles are VERY delicious but I can get sick of eating the same food 24/7"

Uncle Dumpling frowned. Ching hogged her noodles down quickly with her chopsticks going at mock speed. Pucca stared at her. Ching slowly looked up and smiled.

"What? These noodles are slamming. I really do miss them. If only the Rice ball shops were to somehow shut down, the Go Rhong would be back on top"

Uncle Linguini nodded a bit.

"You're right Ching that would be great. Unfortunately that'd be a miracle"

Pucca put her hand to her chin and thought a bit. Suddenly that huge smile of hers grew wide across her face.

"Hey Ching, I got this awesome idea that'll only be awesome if you agree to help"

Ching looked from side to side and lowered her eyes.

"Should I trust you? That's your, you think that you've got a great idea but it's not and will end terribly look."

"I don't get it, are you up for it or not?"

"Yeah 100%! But you gotta tell me because I don't know what your _awesome_ idea is"

"Okay Uncle Dumpling, Linguini, Ho and Ching, listen up. I say we compete in that chef cook off festival."

Uncle Ho cleared his throat.

"That's very sweet of you Pucca but people just don't want our noodles anymore. When you left, so did our skills for cooking."

Pucca stood up with her fists bawled.

"Well I'm back and I have the secret ingrdient for the noodles"

Ching stilled continued slurping her noodles with her mouth full and juice dripping.

"Ya know, there is something missing in this. Yup. Needs something."

Pucca laid her hand on Uncle Ho's shirt where is heart was.

"Your noodles, they need lots and lots love. Good pure energy. You guys have to put confidence in it. Along with your souls and passion to please the customers."

Her 3 uncles thought hard and strong about it till uncle Linguini stepped out.

"She's right! if our mood is bad then so are our noodles"

Then Uncle Dumpling stepped next to him.

"That's right. Just as long as our goals are set. I really do believe we can do this."

Lastly Uncle Ho stepped aside of them.

"I'm with you guys. We got our Pucca back. We're unstoppable"

Pucca threw her arm in the air.

"That's the spirit uncles! We can do this! That rice ball shop is going down"

As soon as Ching finished chugging down the noodle broth she stared the scene in front her with Pucca having her arm still in the air, and her 3 uncles behind Pucca in some sort of fighting/cooking stance.

"Okay...may I just ask how'd you know about the chef cook off festival. I haven't heard you mention it at all"

Pucca pointed to a commercial.

"It was on TV."

Ching shot up.

"Let's ask Abyo and them to come help out"

Pucca dialed Jet's number on her cell phone.

"Already got that covered"

Her phone rang and Pucca's uncles were whispering to one another. Uncle Dumping covered the side of his mouth.

"Puccas' been talking a lot about this Jet guy."

Linguini crossed his arms.

"Yeah. In facts I think that she either has a crush on him or she's dating him"

Ho shook his head.

"Which ever one I know Garu must be devastated"

"I agree. Have you seen him lately?"

Dumpling rose his arms up in the air waving them

"It's doesn't matter as long as our niece Pucca, IS HAPPY!"

Pucca and Ching directed their attention the 3. they smiled and zoomed into the kitchen where Linguini smacked Dumpling's head.

"Keep it down will you. Pucca, our little angle is trying her absolute best to help us get back in buisiness. Besides...I really meet this Jet person."

Dumpling and Ho both said in agreement,

"Exactly"

Pucca laid back in her couch talking about nonsense with Jet. Ching paced the room rubbing her fingers between her eyes.

"Pucca, stop with the love talking and just invite the guy over!...please".

"Okay okay, so Jet, thinking bout coming with Ching my uncles and I to win in the chef cook off?"

There was a long silence. Ching must've knew what happened and began to bite her lip. Pucca's face expression dropped dramatically.

"Um... I guess that'd be cool but...no I'm not upset...fine see ya"

Pucca pressed the end button and slammed her phone hard on the coffee table. Ching winced and flopped next to Pucca.

"Don't tell me Jet couldn't come"

"No he's gunna be there"

Pucca blew out a hot breath of air.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Jet said he already agreed to go with Ring ring because Ring ring's 3 aunties are the ones who run the rice ball shops"

"What? No stop you're joking right? "

"Does this look the face that'd be joking in a time like this?"

Ching scanned Pucca's face up and down then gasped.

"No way! I can't believe this"

"I know right"

"Now wonder Ring ring is the way she is. Her aunts are the ones who run that nasty shop"

"huh? no, I'm talking about how Jet would rather be hanging with Ring ring, who by the ways is dating Abyo, instead of spending time with his girlfriend, which is me!"

"Calm down Pucca. Deep breaths"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO"

"I know. How bout going in your room and trying out what clothes you should wear. Think about it, when Jet sees you he'll wish he'd never took a step near Ring ring"

After they fled upstairs, the door rang and uncle Dumpling ran towards the door.

"I got it!"

He swung it open and there stood Abyo with no shirt on.

"Hey there chef Dumpling. Ching and Pucca in there?"

"Ah yes, good to be called a chef again. Oh Pucca and Ching you say? They're inside, come on in"

Abyo walked into the living room and saw Linguini and Ho using kung fu to make noodles.

"Cool"

"They're upstairs"

Abyo flipped up the steps and swung Pucca's door wide open. His face turned blood shot red when he saw Ching helping Pucca snap her bra, and nothing else but underwear. There was a 2 second delay before Pucca screamed and started tossing pillows and even her sterio system at Abyo.

"Ahh! Sorry Pucca!"

Ching came running at the door

"Knock first you perv!"

She slammed it in his face.

---+---time lapse---+---

Dresses in her red V neck shirt Pucca showed just enough cleavage. Her legs also looked smooth and tall in her black shorts matching the black flats she had on. As for accessories, she wore a necklace with a skull, a red bow on each of her pony tails, and a black & red glove without the finger tubes. Abyo walked in between the girls carrying a large red mark on his cheek.

"I can't believe you smacked my face clean, Ching"

"Well you were the one being absent minded and walked in us _again"_

"I had to go really bad!"

Pucca crossed her arms.

"Abyo, just tell me why you're not wearing a shirt. I know it's but come on"

"Ching called my phone and It scared me so kinda went HI-YA! and ripped it off"

Pucca laughed.

"That's a really bad habit you gotta break"

Ching pointed ahead of them.

"Look! It's Dumpling's, Linguini's and Ho's noodle stand"

Pucca squinted her eyes to get a better look

"I wanna know why people aren't at the noodle stand. There's the pasta stand, the candy stand, the corn dog stand, and even the sushi stand but no one at the noodle."

Ching frowned.

"I think I may have found the problem"

There across from the noodle stand was the rice ball stand, and they had the most people standing around it".

Pucca let out a growl

"No way. Half of those people always ate at the Go Rhong."

"Got that right Pucca and they're still gunna eat there"

Pucca, Abyo and Ching jumped at the voice from behind them. Abyo smiled.

"Hey there cupcake"

Ring ring pierced her eyes at him.

"Don't hey cupcake me. You were gunna betray the Rice ball palace and help that doo doo noodle shop"

"I wasn't honest"

Ching scoffed placing her hands on her hips.

"I thought you said over the phone you were going to help us out"

Ring ring also placed her hands on her hips and scoffed.

"You mean help _me_ out."

"No us!"

"NO MEEE!"

Ring ring used her sonic scream which nearly blew away half the stands. Pucca interrupted her by grabbing the ends of her flaring hair and swing her up into the sky. After that she dusted off her hands gleaming at Jet who stood with his hands in his caprees.

"You"

"Uh Pucca before you go off let me explain"

"No Jet you explained enough on the phone. But don't worry I'm not mad...just extremely pissed off"

Pucca grabbed Ching's hand who grabbed Abyo's.

"I'll see you when my uncles win"

They stormed off to the noodle stand. That's when Ring ring finally fell from the sky landing on her back. Jet looked her over.

"Need any help?"

"Don't touch me!"

Ring ring looked from side to side and shot up.

"Where's Abyo?"

"He went with Pucca and Ching"

"Oh yeah well if it's a cook off they want, it's a cook off they'll get"

**Chef Cook off continues in chapter 10**

**noodles vs. rice balls**

**Only if I can get at least 1 review**

**thnx 4 reading**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanx 4 da reviews Grin07 & chocolate-girl-7!!**

**Thus motivating me 2 create chapter 10**

**Behold the glorious 2 digit number**

"Oh yeah well if it's a cook off they want, it's a cook off they'll get"...

Pucca, Ching and Abyo walked over to the noodle stand waving at the three chefs. They looked nervous and kept blinking at the rice ball stand across from them loaded with people. Pucca stared at their face and patted their backs.

"Cheer up uncles they just haven't noticed you yet."

Uncle Linguini still had on a frown.

"It's okay, it has just been a while"

Pucca smiled weakly

"That's the spirit. You guys are just a bit rusty"

They waited behind the boost just for about 5 more minutes. Pucca and Ching felt irritated. That's when Pucca banged her fists on the table counter.

"This is ridonculous"

"Ridonculous?"

Ching questioned her. Pucca went up in her face.

"Yeah I said It!"

She swung her hands onto her hips and studied the scenery.

"Something isn't right here."

Abyo sighed out dramatically.

"Maybe it could be because of that sign"

He pointed to a sign that stood on the side of their booth that read: **warning- do not eat food! Will give food poisoning or the swine flu. Stay away! caution! Gotten a F ranking on the food charts! try the delicious rice balls instead.**

Pucca growled at Abyo.

"You could of told us sooner"

"Hey, I just found out"

"Okay If that's how they're gunna play, then let the games begin"

There was a brief silence that Abyo broke.

"You totally just said a cliché."

"Hold on"

Pucca grabbed the sign and painted the words rice balls with noodles. Ching was startled and said in a low voice,

"What're you doing Pucca"

Pucca had her tongue stuck out over her lips.

"What's it look like? I'm getting back at them"

Abyo did a couple of fighting moves on the air.

"Oh yeah! That's the way to do it Pucca"

Pucca smiled.

"See even Abyo likes the idea"

Ching rolled her eyes.

"That may be so but Abyo's an idiot"

While doing one of his kicks Abyo kicked a little girl in the face. She screamed out crying and the little girl's father came out angry. Abyo smiled innocently but the dad dropped kicked him in the jaw. Pucca squinted her eyes.

"That also may be so but trust me on this one Ching"

Ching sighed knowing she couldn't convince Pucca to get out of it even of she planned to blow up a hospital. Tip toeing, Pucca placed the sign next to the Rice ball stand and quickly ducked down in the noodle booth. Her uncles all stared down at her strangely. Her uncle Ho questioned,

"Pucca, what on Earth are you doing?"

Ching and Abyo who stood next to them answered,

"Waiting for people to come over to this side after reading the sign we switched"

Pucca grabbed their shirts and hushed them up.

"Be quiet! What if they hear us"

Ching's expression went blank.

"Are you kidding me? With all these people chatting around WHO CAN HEAR US?"

Pucca quickly covered her mouth and whispered.

"They, can be watching, us"

Abyo blurted out,

"Give me a break Pucca. It's not like they're out to get us. I mean for real though? A couple of women don't scare me"

Soon people who were standing around waiting for their rice balls began to look at the sign. People started to talk more amongst themselves.

"Food poisoning? I don't want to eat here anymore"

"Swine flu? Oh my goodness"

"Why don't we go over and eat some noodles"

The whole crowd shifted from the rice balls to the noodle shop.

Ching and Abyo's mouth fell agape, stunned that the trick worked. Pucca stood up with her arms crossed carrying a smirk across her face. One of Ring ring's aunties came from behind the rice ball booth. She had Blue hair like Ring ring's only hers was left out curly with a pink flower in it. Ring ring called out to her.

"Aunt Honika! It appears that my devious sign trick didn't work...SO GO DO SOMETHING ELSE"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, hold you underwear ya spoiled brat"

"WHAT!?"

"I said HOLD YOUR PANTIES YOU SPOILED DIVA"

Ring ring smiled to herself flipping her hair back.  
"Okay auntie"

Aunt Honika crept behind the noodle booth where they kept all the ingredients and supplies for making noodles. The uncles were too busy handing out bowls of noodles to customers and Abyo, Ching & Pucca were just as happy helping them out. Aunt Honika snickered as she destroyed all of it with her uniquely fire beaming eyes. Once everything was burned up she crept out back into her Rice ball booth. Pucca's uncles were having a good time serving customers like this which they haven't done years ago. Uncle Ho called out to Pucca.

"Hey Pucca can you hand me some more dough and vegetables, these people are getting hungry"

Pucca laughed and enjoyed serving such a huge crowd.

"Sure thing"

Pucca went to the back where her smile vanished completely. All the remaining dishes and ingredients had been burnt, destroyed, wiped out, wrecked, trashed and other synonyms for ruined. Pucca let out a small shriek. Ching, Abyo and Uncle Ho flew back there where their face expressions changed vividly. Ho dropped onto his knees and he looked up with piercing eyes and whispered a name so low, even the ants wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Honika"

Abyo Flew his arms up in defeat.

"I give up"

From there they could hear the angry crowd demanding more noodles. Linguini and Dumpling tried holding the crowd off. Suddenly Pucca's smile returned and her eyes lit up.

"I got an easy solution"

She tugged on Ching and Abyo's arms.

"We can't give up when we can always work together"

Ching and Abyo both looked at each other uncertain if they should believe her.

"C'mon guys, follow me. Uncle Ho try and hold everybody off"

"I'll try my best"

People were yelling out 'Noodles, Noodles!!"

Uncle Ho struggled.

"Folks be patient please. If you just wait a little longer for Pucca's return, then things will get right back in order"

People still shouted rude comments and there was one said that hurt all 3 of the uncles.

"Sure you say that now, but wasn't Pucca the one who left you guys out of business? If you ask me she probably just ran away again"

"Yoo hoo, customers"

The crowd's heads turned to Aunt Honika holding a box of rice balls.

"Come and get your tasty rice balls now in new sweetening flavors".

Aunt Honika's face darkened and she had on the same snotty smile Ring ring throws on. Chef Lingiuni threw his hat on the ground.

"This was all a mistake"

Uncle Dumpling folded his arms and turned to Linguini and Ho sadly.

"Let's go home then. I knew we could never make a good enough comeback against the rice ball shop"

"Never say never uncles"

Pucca stood in the back with bags filled with fresh vegetables, spices, dough and equipment. They all shouted at the same time relieved.

"Pucca!"

Her uncles all squeezed her to death in a hug. She could barely speak.

"Don't think me back...until you get your customers back"

Uncle Dumpling grabbed the rolling pin patting it in his hand.

"Let's get to the cooking"

Eventually the uncles whipped out batches of noodles. The crowd at the rice ball shop smelled the hot noodles and followed it over to the noodle booth. Pucca and the others were siked. Out of excitement high fived one another. Aunt Honika watched from a distance steaming pissed. Ring ring put the mirror down and snapped her fingers.

"Jet, where's the lemonade?"

Jet came in holding 2 lemons and threw them at her.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU TREAT A LADY"

"I personally don't of you as a lady. You're more a she-devil"

Her aunt Honika added in,

"Or succubus"

"Nice one"

"errr...AUNT LATOYA!! GET OUR CUSTOMERS BACK **NOW!!** and this means war Pucca."

Aunt Latoya snook off with a huge bag full of rodents and bugs She flicked her dark blue braids back and laughed manically releasing the bags into the noodle booth. Ginormous amounts of cockroaches raced all over the floor. Rats began to climb up on tables nibbling on scraps of food. Chef Linguini was twisting up the noodles when he stepped on something and heard a crunch. He looked on the bottom of his shoe to see a crushed roach.

"Ew."

He looked down some more to see thousands of them scurrying everywhere.

"This cannot be good"

Chef Dumpling just finished dicing up vegetables when he spotted Linguini stomping roaches.

"Whoa! Where'd all this came from?"

Chef Linguini sharpened his eyes.

"It's that Latoya woman"

"Well we're gunna need Pucca's help before people notice the-"

"Ahhhh!"

"Too late" People were scrambling in all directions. Pucca and Ching tried desperately to keep them calm. Aunt Latoya came out with a megaphone in her hand.

"Listen up people! The noodle booth is infested with disease carrying pests. Come to the rice ball stand for nice clean food"

The crowd cheered and flowed towards the rice ball stand. Ching bit her lip.

"Oh no! Pucca we gotta do something"

Pucca snapped her fingers.

"I think I just came up with something. We're gunna need your help too Abyo"

Ching looked both ways searching for Abyo.

"Abyo?"

"Hey guys"

They both noticed him eating a rice ball and gave him the death glare.

"What?"

Pucca held her hands out to try and strangle him. He back up.

"Don't try to kill me Pucca! The noodle shop is crawling with bugs and I was hungry"

Pucca shoved him a bit/

"Yeah but you know we didn't do it! It's that cheating azz rice ball stand! And here you are munching on one!!"

"Don't yell at me! Besides Chings' the one who said they tasted good"

Ching started to choke on her words insanely.

"That's a lie, I said they weren't all that disgusting"

"Tomato, tomahto."

"Where's Pucca?"

Pucca had on a bug exterminator suit. She took out a vacume that sucked up all the roaches and they went into a vacume bag that soon blew up. Then she planted a small box on the middle of the floor. It soon let out a gas and caused all the rodents to come to the box. She carried the box in her making all the little rats follow her. She then threw the box in the rice ball stand and busted the bag of roaches also releasing them into the rice ball shop. Pucca then went and put on an act in front of all the people ordering rice balls.

"Attention people"

They all turned their faces toward her.

"The infestation in the noodle booth have been vanquished. Unfortunately we found the main source where they were coming from and it leads to the rice ball stand"

Hundreds of roaches popped up from behind the rice ball stand. People were screaming before more than ever. Aunt Latoya tried frantically to calm the people down. Pucca couldn't resist but laugh out loud. Ring ring jumped over the booth sweeping roaches off of her. She noticed the exterminator laughing.

"Something's fishy about that guy"

Then she spotted two long black pony tails peeking out of the mask.

"Oh that Pucca gets on my nerves on so much"

Pucca waved to everyone.

"Come to a more safer environment folks, the clean and hygienic noodle stand"

All the people stampede over Ring ring and came flashing over to the noodle stand holding out handfuls of cash. The chefs face expression lit up as they began to thank the exterminator. Pucca giggled because they didn't know it was her.

"Pucca?"

"Yup"

She high fived all 3 of her uncles, giving Ching a pound and Abyo a death stare. He shivered. Ring ring stomped around repeatedly smashing the remaining bugs.

"Ohhh...Aunt Diana!?"

Her aunt Diana zoomed out with her shoulder length sky blue hair frizzing everywhere.

"Yes oh wonderful niece"

"Aw you were always my favorite auntie^^....NOW GO GET THAT PONY TAIL WEARING WIERDO!!"

Her aunt scurried off. With her amazing sneaking skills, she managed to dodge Pucca, Ching, and Abyo who were on the lookout. She pulled out a huge sack of laxatives and added them into each bowl of noodles that were supposed to be handed out. After she poured them in there she zoomed back over to the rice ball stand waiting patiently. Ring ring gave her the 'wtf are you doing' look. She smiled calmly.,.

"You'll see"

The contaminated food was given out to the people. The 3 chefs watched happily at the customers' reaction. At first everybody said 'mmmmm' with their eyes closed. Then they opened their eyes. Next their faces scrunched up and they started to hold their stomachs. Chef Dumpling looked confused.

"What's wrong with these people? Don't they like our cooking?"

Soon all the portables bathrooms were filling up. People were banging on them cursing each other. Pucca and Ching walked with the people.

"Hey Ching, you don't suppose this is another trick?"

Ching nodded her head up and down.

"Yeah look"

On the ground was aunt Diana on the ground holding Ring ring on her lap making a scene for everybody to notice. She was fake crying too.

"My poor dearest niece! She took a slurp at one of those disgusting noodles and, and, THIS happened! Oh woe me! woe me!"

Then she got up and made the scene even more dramatic grabbing onto people's shirts.

"Beware of the noodle booth! It'll give you food poisoning! Or even worse..._death_"

In a heartbeat the whole group piled up and left off to the rice ball stand. Pucca didn't know what to do. They all turned to her expecting some brilliant plan.

"Sorry guys, I got nothing"

Abyo swung a portal potty open holding his stomach.

"uhh, whatever was in those noodle made me get the bubble guts"

Pucca crossed her arms.

"What in the world could they have put in the noodles?"

She looked down and spotted an empty box of laxatives lying in the dirt. She picked it up and glared at it. Her 3 uncles blew their breaths out in defeat.

"It's okay Pucca, you tried you best."

Ching walked by her and patted her back.

"It was fun while it lasted"

Abyo came stumbling over.

"I can't feel my butt"

Pucca had to think about this for a while in her head.

_Okay so you managed to pull some of this off. Maybe if you just do that one last thing. If that doesn't work then I don't the Go-Rhong restaurant will ever be back in business..._

**Could this truly be the ending for the Go-Rhong?**

**Can Pucca come up with a good enough plan?**

**And what about Jet!**

**Tune in next time in chapter 11!!**

**-the more ya review the more updates there will be**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the continuing of chapter 10...**

*** Yet again from the awe-inspiring reviews**

**from Grin07, chocolate-girl-7 & wildone97***

_If that doesn't work then I don't think the Go-Rhong restaurant will ever be back in business..._

Pucca thought for a while long and hard. Suddenly a huge smile laid across her face as she let out some giggles and she zoomed off. Ring ring of course watched her from the corner of her eye and growled. Her aunties gathered around her.

"What's the matter niece? Our victory not good enough for ya?"

Ring ring clenched her teeth.

"That Pucca thinks she's all that. I just know she's up to something"

She then squeezed the drink in her hand causing it to spill all over her new clothes.

Later, while people were gathered around the rice ball stand, the noodle booth was closing down. All 3 uncles stared at it sadly with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulder. Chef Ho wiped a tear from his eye.

"I promised I wouldn't cry but, but..."

He bursted out in tears

"It's hopeless!!"

The other 2 uncles joined in the hug crying. Suddenly there were 2 distant beeps. Out of nowhere a red scooter flew over their heads. When they caught a glimpse of it, Pucca was riding the scooter carrying a huge smile. Chef Linguini rubbed his eyes while Dumpling's eyes twinkled.

"Is it a bird?"

"Is it a plane?"

"Is it Godzilla?"

They looked at him for a moment then shouted together,

"No it's Pucca the delivery girl!"

Pucca zoomed across the whole yard dodging people while carrying huge amounts of noodle packages. She gave out to each person she passed a flyer advertising for the Go-Rhong. Now there weren't just people coming from the rice ball stand, but other stands as well. Judges came strolling in from a long limo and were heading towards the noodle booth. Her uncles watched the whole thing but were too stunned to do anything. Ching and Abyo charged through them.

"Hey guys, what're doing?"

"The noodle shop isn't over yet"

Pucca rode by Ring ring who picked up a flyer. She screeched and tore the paper up. Pucca rode by her one more time and handed her a package of noodles. Ring ring was now more than furious, she was enraged full of jealousy. She stomped over to her 3 aunties and pointed her fingers at them.

"YOU THREE"

They looked at each other and crossed their arms.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE DO SOMETHING!! **PUCCA THINKS SHE CAN JUST-"**

Pucca rode pass her again on her scooter splashing mud all on her face and clothes. Her aunts all gasped trying their best to cover the chuckles.

"We'll get right to it"

The 3 aunts together went into the rice ball stand and pulled out a huge screen. A giant swirl of black and white appeared. They each put on a pair of sunglasses and gave commands through a microphone.

"Listen to us citizens of Sooga village..."

Everybody's eyes turned pure white and they faced the screen.

"You will all never eat noodles again"

Everybody repeated what they said.

"...We will never eat noodles again..."

Pucca and her 3 uncles weren't affected. Pucca got off her scooter and tried shaking Ching and Abyo to snap out of it. Pucca rushed all through the crowd until she bumped into someone. She looked up to see Jet with his eyes all white. She thought at first _serves him right for betraying him_. Then she notice some pupils managing to come back in his eyes. He looked down at Pucca and smiled saying only two words,

"I'm sorry"

Then they turned pure white again. Pucca had gotten angry and marched up front to where the 3 aunts were giving orders. Aunt Honika noticed she wasn't affected.

"How dare you break through our spell"

Aunt Diana and Latoya added in

"How are capable of this anyway?"

Pucca smirked.

"When you have enough love in you, It can be the strongest thing of all against anything"

Aunt Honika frowned.

"That is ridiculous! You expect me to believe that pathetic story? Never!"

She held in her hands a hypno ray and blasted it at Pucca who dodged them easily with out any sweat. Aunt Latoya also had a hypno ray and tried hitting Pucca.

"Will you...stay...still!?"

"And what about you Latoya? I bet you love your rice ball shop more than your own sisters"

"Well the rice ball shop makes money and I do love money"

"So do want to call the whole thing off?"

"*sighs* I guess so"

Aunt Honika and Diana looked at her wide and bug eyed. Aunt Honika began pulling on her hair.

"WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!"

Latoya just stared at the ground.

"The truth had to come out soon or later. All this talk about love is just driving me crazy"

Pucca's uncles came rushing through the crowd. Suddenly Aunt Honkia charged towards Chef Ho and gave him a hug.

" I have always loved Chef Linguini!"

Chef Linguini looked creeped out at first but he looked into her eyes and gave her a big smooch on the lips. Soon enough aunt Diana winked her eye at chef Dumpling who ran over to her, bent her back, and kissed her. However, aunt Honika stuck her tongue out in disgust as chef Ho shivered.

"I don't know what your plan is this time Pucca, but I am not kissing that troll"

Aunt Honika stomped her foot.

"Me neither! Why should I fall for someone like you? Our plans were to hypnotize people into liking our Rice balls better than noodles"

Chef Ho snapped his fingers.

"You know...we could always combine them together. People do seem to like rice balls as they like noodles"

"Not such a bad idea chef"

There was a long pause before they started to come to one another and kiss each other madly. Pucca smiled and dusted off her hands.

"That was fast. I wonder how long they've had feelings for each other".

Pucca turned to see people's eyes still white, for the hypno screen was still turned on. Just as she was close to switching off the hyno ray, Ring ring jumped in the way and smacked Pucca with her wavy hair. Her face was red and the sleeves of her clothes extended out and waved along with her hair. She screamed at pucca with her supersonic voice.

"**It's not over Pucca...I WON'T LET YOU WIN!!"**

She picked up the noodle booth and flung it over to her. Pucca was crushed. She tried moving but Ring ring grabbed her with her hair and continued smashing her against the wall. Just as Pucca couldn't last any longer, a dark figure flashed by and sliced off Ring ring's hair. Ring ring screeched. The figure then circled her, ending it with a hard kick in the face. Ring ring turned back into normal and grabbed the ends of her ruined hair. She realized how short it was and bursted into tears. Pucca opened her eyes to see Garu switching the hypno ray off. She said in a whisper

"Garu?"

He turned his full attention to her then lowered his head in shame. He jumped off. Pucca ran towards him with open hands.

"Garu wait!"

He had already left. Pucca stared out in the sky for a brief moment on the ground when she felt something brush up behind her. Standing over her was Jet holding his hand up. Pucca grabbed it and smiled meeting face to face with Ching and Abyo. Her uncles and their new lovers were also standing as everyone cheered them on shouting ' NOODLES, RICE BALLS, NOODLES, RICE BALLS'. Aunt Honika had Ring ring by the ear who had dried tear stains on her cheeks.

"Now what are gunna say ya stuck up brat"

"Sorry Pucca"

Pucca ignored how she said in a snobby way and smiled.

"I know I shouldn't ever speak to ever again...ever but something tells me there is some good in you"

Pucca whispered in her ear.

"And i will stomp your face in if you ever Pull that shxt again"

Then continued smiling. Jet grabbed her waist.

"Thinking bout coming to a party with me?"

She looked at him with question.

"When is it? And why ask at a time like this?"

She waved around to the destroyed stands and food all on the ground with confused people. Chef Linguini laughed and held out bowls of noodles.

"Nothing to now except eat more noodles"

Aunt Latoya burst out,

"And rice balls too"

Pucca laughed and soon everyone else did too. Quickly their laughs vanished when judges came over with bowls of noodles and rice balls their faces were angry. One spoke out.

"Why...didn't...you tell us...THAT THESE TATSED SO FANTASTIC!?"

They all blew out a sigh of relief. Pucca felt calm now and just wanted to lay down thinking in her mind, _I am so glad that all this competition stuff is over. Hopefully we'll have a relaxing summer..._

**I try not to put in too much drama and make them have fun**

**but there's no fun without drama :D**

**Reviews = chapter 12!!**

*** and sorry it took me so long to update***


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviews or not I will keep updating :)**

**Jus playing, R&R...**

**Really...cause I know where you all live**

**Now here's ****chapter 12^^**

_Hopefully we'll have a relaxing summer..._

It is now the beginning of August and things have been running swell at the Go-Rhong & Rice Ball shop. The shop was about to close. The chefs have even been talking about marriage and Ring ring has been getting even less bxtchier than usual. Of course her relationship with Abyo has been slipping away while Pucca and Jet grew closer; or so she thought. Just like any other typical day Pucca, Ching, Abyo, and Ring ring were in the Go-Rhong/Rice ball shop playing UNO. The 3 uncles surrounded them in all smiles With Ring ring's aunties wrapped in their arms.

"Having fun kids?"

They answered yes in a happy, fun and hype tone.

"That's good to know"

Dada walked pass carrying a huge stack of plates when he dropped all them. The 3 chefs glared angrily at him ready to yell when the 3 aunts walked up to him. Honika fire beamed him where he screeched and shot up.

"And don't ever mess up again! Or cause my darling Ho to become upset"

They all smiled and jumped back onto the chefs who sighed.

"We could get use to this"

With that they turned back to closing the shop. As soon as they left, Pucca and then pulled out a deck of playing cards from their lap and slammed the money on the table. Abyo lowered his eyes.

"I thought they'd never leave. Now...FOLD!"

They all let their cards down and sulked when Ring ring won.

"Ha ha! Pretty, fabulous and a great poker player?"

Pucca growled at her.

"You better put that ego away...we're playing again"

They all groaned. Abyo slammed his head on the table.

"I'm getting bored of losing all my money"

Ching laughed at him.

"Cheer up. I'm sure we find something else to do"

Pucca put her hand on her chin, resting her arm on the table.

"You know I do feel like we were supposed to do something today"

Jet came flying in through the door wearing a black jacket, a white shirt under it, black jeans with a black&white belt across it and nice brand new black Tims. He looked super pissed and stared at all of them playing at the table. They stared back him giving him the 'what' face. Pucca managed to throw on a smile.

"Hey Jet"

She shot up from her seat trying to hug him when he waved a paper in her face. Pucca studied the paper and grabbed it. Ching was puzzled.

"Whats' it say Pucca?"

"Oops, I forgot we were suppose to meet Jet up today and go to that party"

Ring ring got up.

"A party you say?"

Her eyes sparkled and she had visions of wearing a hot dress and dancing in a huge crowd where hundreds-no thousands of people were watching. She also had Jet, Abyo and Garu fighting over who would dance with her. Her vision was shut down immediately when she heard Abyo asking Ching was she coming.

"ABYO!!"

He looked at her with her question a she walked towards him with her finger in his face.

"You're supposed to take me!"

"I thought you hated parties so I just figured..."

She had her hands on her hips tapping her foot.

"I'm waiting"

While she was doing that Pucca broke the silence.

"Okay, so gosh! I don't have anything to wear! I'm sorry Jet but I should of never agreed to this"

Ring ring butted in.

"My closet is full of the cutest clothes Pucca. You too Ching"

Jet patted her back.

"I'm telling you Pucca, I know these people. You guys will feel totally welcomed there"

Abyo jumped on the table.

"I'm tired of talking; I wanna go home, get changed and get down"

As soon as he said that they all laughed. While they were laughing, they left out and Abyo stood on the table alone.

"Hey!"

--+--Time Lapse--+--

Pucca and Ching were a little amazed at the size of Ring ring's closet. It was about half the size of her room; which was also big.

"I know you girls are astounded at my assorted clothes inside my closet. Who Isn't?"

She laughed in that snobby way of hers. Pucca went in past her holding up her fists.

"Don't get too over yourself"

"Yeah yeah"

Ching whispered to Pucca

"Remind me why we hang out with her again"

Dresses, jeans, shirts and more flung out in front of their face.

"That's why"

Ring ring had her hand on her hip as usual and guided them through.

"Okay we got 35 minutes"

Pucca started swooping through clothes.

"This is impossible. A girl takes up to 2 hours to get ready"

"Let me help"

Pucca and Ching glared at her with fire in their eyes

"NO!"

35 minutes later Pucca wore black jeans, black boots, chains wrapped around her waist, a leather black jacket with a sparkly red shirt underneath. Her face poked out.

"I know it's bummy but I ran out of time"

Ching came out in a blue shirt with pink roses. Her pink skirt was extra short with ruffles at the bottom. On her feet was laced up pink heels. Even Won wore a diamond bracelet around his neck.

"I look even worse than you Pucca".

"How disappointing"

She twirled in her short, silver dress. Going across her waist was a diamond shaped buckle. She had straps on her shoulder. The dress showed just enough of her back. She had matching white leather boots.

"Because I look gorgeous"

4 car honks could be heard from Ring ring's window.

"That must be Jet and Abyo In the car"

Ching bit her lip and Pucca had worried lines on her forehead.

"You mean Abyos' driving the car?"

Ring ring chuckled.

"Of course not. Jet is"

Her eyes grew wider. The whole time Pucca stayed in her seat belt in the front with her hands covering her eyes.

"Hey Pucca, we're 16. Don't you think we can drive by now?"

"No. We're gunna crash I just know it"

He tried taking off her hands but she panicked and began hitting him.

"Keep your eyes on the rode before we crash idiot!!"

"Idiot? I'm not that stupid see, no hands"

This time Pucca screamed and took the steering wheel. They swerved back and forth until they hit a fire hydrant. Pucca sighed.

"That wasn't bad"

The air bag hit her violently in the head. Where the party was wasn't like the other houses. It was huge with a pool, a patio deck and a large porch. People were partying everywhere. In the pool, in their cars, hanging out the balcony and on the roof. Ching tried turning back.

"Maybe we're at the wrong party"

Abyo grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't worry I won't let any of these guys touch you"

Ring ring cleared her throat and hit him upside the head.

"Oh uh, mind if I take your jacket?"

She threw the jacket on top of his head. Jet planted his hands in his pockets.

"Just stay near me guys and you'll soon loosen up"

His face expression dropped when he noticed only Pucca was standing behind him smiling.

"Okay lets go in"

Inside the party was crazier than it looked. The whole room lit up different colors from red to blue to green and purple. They glanced at Ring ring who went crazy dancing with random guys. Abyo and Ching were rocking to the music a little holding cans of soda. Pucca smiled at them two. A finger tapped her shoulder when she looked back at Jet.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure!"

Just as they were about to start a boy who looked their age pulled Jet back.

"Dude It's me Dizzy"

"Yo! Diz what's been happening with you?"

"Kicking back and just breathing in life from a different perspective"

"AKA, nothing"

They laughed.

"So Diz how's things with Marsha?"

"Same as always ya' know"

They shouted at the same time

"Can't get the lazy chick to lay out!"

Pucca crossed her arms with her lip going up a bit. Her face was red and she felt rejected.

"*Ahem*"

Dizzy looked over at Pucca.

"Who's the babe?"

"That's my babe"

"Nice one!"

Pucca couldn't believe how much of a moron Jet's friend was acting.

"Hey Pucca I'll get back at ya after a few momnets with my bud"

"Whatever, you go do what you boys do"

She stormed off.  
"Your girl looks super pissed"

"I know"

Pucca sat in a chair blowing out hot airs of breath super pissed.

"Man I am so super pissed"

Ring ring was worked up. She was dancing and rocking her hips so much almost every guy stood around her drooling. One guy came up to her and decided to join her. She looked across his face at his greenish-black hair all ruffled up. He wore the typical skinny's and polo shirt. Ring ring smiled at him. A few more minutes passed by and she had gotten tired. The boy looked her in the face.

"Tired already?"

"Well you know us pampered girls gotts have their rest. What's your name"

"Jeff. And yours?"

"You don't know me? The famous niece of the owners to the rice ball shop"

"Oh yeah. You're the crazy chick who tried to destroy Pucca the noodle girl"

Ring ring growled.

"Just go get me some damn punch...please"

She batted her eyes and he left off. Jeff had somehow switched all what people thought were soda to beer. He even dumped bottles of strong liquor into the punch (Of course no one drinks that). With an evil smirk laid across his face he brung the drink over to Ring ring. She snatched the drink from him and lowered her eyes.

"I saw what you were doing over there"

Jeff became nervous and sweat rolled down his face.

"You totally were checking out my friend Pucca. Sorry but she already has a boyfriend. Now then"

Ring ring chugged the whole can down.

"Go get me some more to drink"

His evil grin returned to his face. Already a few hours passed and Abyo and Ching had 12 bottles of soda. They were as drunk as a skunk (yes I said it) and wobbling all around the house asking people if they had change for 75 cents. Pucca noticed a group of girls talking about Ching. She charged over to all the girls and shot them the 'back off bxtch' look.

"Back off bxtches!"

One of the said in the snobbiest voice, even more stuck up than Ring ring's.

"Why don't you try and do something about it"

Pucca completely wiped her smirk off punching her through the crowd. Everybody made ooo's and ahh's.

"Come on Ching"

Outside Pucca locked her inside the car.

"Now don't leave"

Pucca smelled inside her can of soda and knew instantly that it wasn't soda. She had to search for Abyo knowing she saw him with a couple cans. There was a large table with people surrounding it clapping their hands chanting. Pucca broke in the crowd where her face expression lit up. She almost broke out into laughter. On the table was Abyo dancing liking a maniac without his shirt. Pucca actually stood for a while taking video clips of him on her phone. He then out of nowhere shouted 'HI-YA!' and ripped his pants off. Pucca shoved her phone in her pocket and grabbed Abyo down.

"Time for you to go"

Abyo sat in the car with Ching.

"I'll come back for you guys"

Pucca went into the house. Ching and Aybo just burst out and started to make out right there in the car. Pucca approached Jet angrily where she smacked him.

"Hey! The hell is your problem?"

"My problem is you! You totally dissed me for your friend"

"Alright I'm sorry can you stop causing a scene?"

"NO I WILL NOT"

Pucca looked around in all directions.

"Where's Ring ring?"

Jeff had Ring ring dancing on him. And yeah I'm talking about on him grinding and feeling each other up.

"Go look for Ring ring Jet. I'm sure she's wasted too"

"Why would she be wasted?"

"Smell this soda"

Jet smelled it and wrinkled his nose.

"How can you spike cans of soda?"

"But who would-"

They looked at each other then ran off in different directions. Some how they felt she was in trouble. Jeff continued nibbling on Ring ring's ear when he whispered to her,

"Wanna go someplace private?"

Ring ring was wobbly and dizzy but she still had some common sense.

"No thank you. I-I think I am fine"

Jeff slipped some pills into her drink.

"Why don't you drink up and answer me again"

She slipped some more and soon fell out into his arms. He dragged her into an available room where he locked the door. Pucca and Jet were tired. They couldn't find Ring ring.

"Oh my gosh Jet, I can't find her. I mean what if...what if"

"Pucca, don't think like that!"

"I know she can be mean at times but if something bad was to happen to her I don't think she'd deserve it."

Pucca's mood changed when she overheard the same snobby girls talking about a blue haired girl in a silver dress going off with some hot guy. Pucca grabbed the girl's throat and yelled.

"Where did she go?"  
"WHO?"

"The girl you were talking about!"

"The guy dragged her into that room. I don't know she looked really tired"

Pucca gasped. She charged to the door and broke it open with her head. Jet flew to her side. Pucca let out a screech. Ring ring was passed out on the floor with her top ripped open and the sides of her dress ripped. Her legs were bruised up and her arm appeared broken. Jeff laid over top of her pulling his lips away violently. Pucca looked at his empty eyes. They read nothing. Jet swooshed in and tried punching the guy. Jeff stepped aside and chopped Jet in his back. Jet held his back and gave orders to Pucca.

"Take Ring ring out of here and make sure she gets to a hospital"

"What about you, I think you need help"

"Don't worry about me, just get Ring ring out of here before she gets hurt"

Pucca was taken aback by his words. She was like a mindless puppet, walking stiffly carrying Ring ring in her arms while in deep thoughts. She kept wondering why Jet looked so hurt over Ring ring. Soon enough someone dressed in black shirt, pants and everything stepped in her way. Pucca looked up them and saw the one and only Garu.

"Garu!"

He took Ring ring and started to jump away when Pucca held onto his sleeve.

"Wait. What're you doing here? Why have you been helping me"

Garu turned to her in full view with a very serious face.

"Isn't it obvious? I love you"

How bad had Pucca wanted to shout the same thing back but instead said

"Hurry! We'll meet ya in the hospital later"

pucca felt something in her swell up. Then she remembered Ching and Abyo in the car. When she went back to the car's parked placed, it was gone. Jet was now throwing Jeff through walls in the house and people scattered out screaming. They tussled in the pool and ended up on the roof where Jet tripped him causing him to fall 3 stories on the ground. Pucca came up from behind Jet.

"Uh, you're not gunna like what happened to your car"

Jet looked at her with red eyes and saw his watch read 12:00am.

"Aw man I'm tired. Let's just go to the hospital and go home"

"Is is dead though?"

Jet looked over to see that Jeff's body was now gone. It may seem impossible but Jet's car flew up and landed in front of them on the roof. Ching honked the horn as Abyo stuck his head out the window. Pucca snickered and Jet looked surprised at her.

"I'm sorry but, this is officially the craziest night here in Sooga"

Jet put his finger on her lips.

"The best night so far"

"Whatever. Hey Ching make some room in there!"

They had gotten Ring ring out of the hospital later at 2am. They all received very awkward and long discussions from their parents & relatives about parties, drugs and sex. Pucca was most of all disappointed that Garu hadn't been there at the hospital. She couldn't explain how she felt for him _or_ Jet.

**The end (for this chapter)**

**The next chptr will be even coolier!**

**R&R plz ; it iz the only way 2 unlock chapter 13**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh man have I been having writers block**

**I guess I finally came up with a good enough ending **

**Of course this isn't the last chapter**

**well anyways...here's chpt 13**

She couldn't explain how she felt for him _or_ Jet...

Even though it's only been a week, and Ring ring has been terribly depressed. She's completely isolated herself in her room. She won't even talk to Abyo or her own parents. The 3 aunts are the ones sad as ever. The chefs have tried ever thing they could to cheer them up but they've been just sighing. Eventually the chefs started panicking and knocked on Pucca's door. She opened it up waving her hands trying to dry her red nail polish.

"Yes uncles"

A little embarrassed, chef linguini and chef dumpling shoved Ho to the front so he'd talk.

"Um, well we've been having women problems...and since you're a...female, we thought you'd know what to do"

Pucca sucked her teeth.

"Is that all? I am so sorry uncles but you guys are clueless! It's so obvious that they're worried about Ring ring. I mean she...anyways yeah, they're just concerned."

The chefs all nodded their heads and huddled together. Chef Linguini broke out of it and stepped forward pointing his finger at Pucca wearing a very serious face.

"You, Pucca!"

She jumped a little from his outburst.

"Yes"

"We choose you to get Ring ring out of her room and cheer her up so that our sweeties will return back to normal"

Pucca just stood there with her eyes lit up and her mouth twitching.

"I'm supposed to go over Ring ring's house, make her feel better, so you guys can make lovey dovey faces at each other all day again??"

"Yeah"

They all said that in unison grinning widely.

"So, I'm not grounded anymore?"

"If you accomplish your mission"

"What happens if I don't?"

Their faces suddenly turned dark with only piercing eyes beaming at Pucca.

"You'll never see sunlight again...or at least the rest of the summer."

Pucca out her finger in her lip and thought about it for a moment. After 2 long minutes she decided to respond.

"Why not? I do count Ring ring as my friend"

The chefs all shouted yes jumping up and doing some weird pose in the air. Pucca was now walking through town extra happy to see people outside and not in the Go-Rhong. Hell, she even started skipping. Her skipping stopped when she went past the playground. A sight she saw that almost took her breath away. Ching and Abyo were sitting on the swings-well more of Ching sitting in his lap- kissing each other like no one else would come by and notice. Pucca panicked when she saw the corner of Ching's eyes meet hers. She jumped in a nearby bush. Ching departed her lips from Abyo and squinted her eyes.

"That's strange"

Abyo started talking with his lips still in a kissing position and his eyes closed.

"What're ya doing? We were just getting to the good part"

Ching hunched her shoulders and continued kissing Abyo. Pucca's pony tails lifted in the air and pupils in her eyes were tiny. Her mouth hung out beneath her jaw (cartoon style) To keep herself from shouting she stuffed her whole fist in her mouth. It was too shocking. Abyos' suppose to be Ring ring's boyfriend. Ching said her self that she wished her and Ring ring could become friends. Pucca's mind was spewing with thoughts. _How could they do this to Ring ring? I thought Abyo was the honest type guy. He'd stoop so low to use the time where his girlfriend needs him most to sneak off and stick his tingue in another girl's throat!! Oh and Ching, she's not so innocent. I should've known, they've been getting close. But I wonder, how long have this been going on? Damn, I really gotta confront Ring ring now._ Pucca didn't wanna be seen so she lifted the bush up with her and took baby steps. Every second she'd tiptoe another inch. As soon as she reached the gate she shot out of the bush in victory and shouted YES with her two hands in the air. All the little kids in the park turned to look at her. Quickly Pucca ducked back into the bush. She stayed there for a moment and snickered to herself.

"Looks like I'm the ultimate ninja"

As she was about to leave smiling, she felt around and noticed the bush was gone. Standing above her was Abyo holding the bush and Ching with one hand behind her back and the other up to her face biting her nails. Ching felt nervous and had on the kind of face babies make when their moms' about to yell at them for scribbling on the walls. Abyo's was different, his looked like a little boy caught cheating on a test; the ones who then make a big fuss, denies it and later cries out apologizing. Ching stared at the confused Pucca, knowing she'd start asking questions at anytime.

"I guess you're gunna want an explanation Pucca"

Pucca folded her arms with the 'damn right I do' face.

--+--time lapse--+--

Later in the afternoon Pucca had to recap what just happended while standing in front of Ring ring's door. Ching had told Pucca how Ring ring called Abyo and told him they had to take a break from each other. Abyo said how she was planning on braking up with him any time soon. Pucca still wasn't cool with the idea of Abyo and Ching sneaking around like that. She was gunna ring the door bell when Jet stepped out of her house. He held his hands behind his head and casually walked out past Pucca. She stood there and felt wind whoosh by her as she turned to Jet. She was know just as confused as before.

"Jet?"

He stopped and didn't even turn his full attention to her.

"Hey Pucca"

He continued walking. Pucca's eyes turned to flames as she stomped up behind him and attempted to strangle him but he jumped up and landed a few feet away from her. His eyes were very sharp.

"Listen Pucca, I just wanted to visit Ring ring and apologize-"

"Oh yeah you better apologize TO ME! I'm your girlfriend and you ignore me walking out of another girl's house!"

He stood up and took long breaths.

"You, just don't understand"

Pucca's face was flustered. She'd usually try and hear people out but know she wanted nothing more than pierce him with his own sphere.

"What're you saying Jet?"

Her fists were bawled up.

"Are you...trying to tell me you wanna date other people?"

"NO!"

His face was calmer now.

"I was just being a good friend. Aren't you coming here to do the same thing?"

Pucca looked back at Ring ring's house and pressed onto the open door. She looked around and the house looked as normal as the first time she'd been there. Expensive furniture, expensive enertainment and expensive decorations and patterns.

"Ring ring! You don't mind that I'm here? It's me Pucca!"

There was only silence.

_So Jet and Ring ring were in the house all by themselves._

Pucca's mind filled with frustration as she stomped up the stairs.

_Could Jet have been sneaking around my back like that!?_

She was now turning a corner heading straight for Ring ring's closed door.

_Are all guys dick wads like Abyo!? Even Garu use to reject me!!_

Pucca did without thinking busted Ring ring's door in and pieces flew all around her. She saw Ring ring's room dark and gloomy. Even everything was in perfect place and neat. She saw a box on the ground that read 'pregnancy test'. On the edge of her bed sat the results and the sign read positive. Pucca's eyes met up to Ring ring who's aura wasn't good at all. She sat against the wall with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her huge colorful blue eyes looked gray and dull. Tears were dried up on her cheeks. She was dressed in her regular sparkly clothes, but felt nothing of them. Pucca ran over to her aid and picked her up. Seeing her like that made Pucca wanted to cry. She had _never_ saw Ring ring like this. It was like seeing how a rainbow would usually be colorful turn black and white. Pucca tried gently nudging her to get up but she'd just slump back down. Pucca tried talking to her. She even started yelling shaking her. Then Pucca calmed down. She sat next Ring ring, scooted over to her and held her for a good while and started crying. Ring ring slowly turned her head to Pucca. With confusion written on her face. Words managed to escape from her mouth.

"Wh- what're you crying about?"

Pucca's tearful eyes looked up her.

"I have never saw you this depressed. When I see your face and just...imagine the horror...of waking up one day and...I'm so sorry I feel so bad and there's nothing I can do"

Now Pucca had uncontrollable tears. Her voice was filled with gasps. Ring ring's face angered and she shot up.

"WHY'RE YOU CRYING!?"

Pucca looked at her surprised.

"You are not the one who's gunna be a mother in like 9 months! I am! I am the one! Me, me, me and me all alone! Nobody else"

She punched a huge hole in the wall.

"I can't be a mom Pucca, I just can't"

Pucca got up and lowered her arms getting ready for another hit.

"Ring ring listen to me"

"NO!"

She knocked Pucca down and jumped onto the bed.

"Nobody will EVER understand how...the pain feels. And I hate you ALL for it"

Ring ring held onto her stomach with her voice softening.

"I have to go through this with no one else considering the fact that the father raped me...so who else is gunna suffer with me?!"

Pucca's heart tightened and she reached her hand out to Ring ring.

"It's okay Ring ring, we can talk about this more calmly."

"I'LL SHOW YOU CALM"

Ring ring used sonic scream and the glass on the window broke in. She jumped out the window and leaped through town. Pucca looked out the broken window to see Abyo and Ching looking in amazement at the scene. Pucca jumped out the window running past them.

"Quick, go get her aunts and tell her she's gone bezerks"

Abyo still was confused.

"Who?"

Ching lowered her angry eyes at him.

"Ring ring, the one I told you to leave if you wanna be with me...I been told you that".

"Uh, yeah sure thing Pucca! We'll get Jet"

Pucca squinted her face and hit her head,

_aw, anybody but him._

Pucca saw in town the pavement had ragged up broken rocks from Ring ring's path.

"At this rate Sooga village will be down in less than 5 years"

"Hey"

Pucca turned to see Ching, Abyo and Jet running side by side with her.

"Hey guys, that was fast"

Jet sucked his teeth.

"It was nothing. Her aunts are out looking for her now"

"Don't talk to me"

"But-"

"I said shut it!"

Ching whispered to Pucca.

"another argument"

"Well a girl has got to stand her ground. I'm not that nice, cheery, let every guy I fall in love with step all over me type of person."

They all came to halt when they noticed Ring ring's trail led to the forest. They couldn't see it ahead any longer. Pucca bit her fingers.

"I haven't been in these woods before, Garu lives in the other side"

Ching stepped a little bit in and jumped back out.

"There are some big nasty bugs in there"

Jet began moving forward through the bushes and braking twigs. Abyo started breathing heavy.

"Jet, what're you doing man? it's creepy in there"

"Well Ring ring is in there right? Your supposed girlfriend. I don't know about you guys but I am a true friend to all you and I just gotta find her."

Pucca growled.

"Yeah well I can go in too. She's just as much of a friend to me than an enemy"

Ching stepped alongside next to Pucca.

"I'll go...cause of you Pucca."

Abyo looked around at everyone. He then looked at his wrist as if he had on a watch.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys out in the next couple of ours. I gotta do that thing I've been meaning to do"

He was about to walk away when Ching and Pucca grabbed his ear dragging him along with them. They were walking through the forest. The sky was clear, birds were chirping and the sun gleamed its rays all around. Abyo smiled.

"Well, this isn't too bad. I'd actually love to come here just to practice my awesome moves"

Suddenly the sky darkened, clouds turned gray, the forest looked dark and shadowed appeared everywhere. Booming noises could be heard from every direction. A rain drop fell onto Abyo's fore head where he wiped it off and noticed they were all staring at him.

"What? This is mother natures' doing. I guess I spoke too soon"

The rain got harder. The trees looked as if they were getting taller. Thunder filled the air. Pucca and Ching held onto each other. Pucca started shivering.

"We better go home and just call the police"

Jet stomped in the mud.

"No. We keep searching"

They looked like frightened puppies. That's when lightning struck a huge tree causing it to fall in between them. Ching and Pucca backed away screaming. Ching's foot got caught in a thorn bush where she screamed even louder. Pucca ran to her aid only to slide down a mud slick. The hill was getting steeper and steeper. As for Jet and Abyo they were on the ground. There were breathing sounds when they turned to see a bear. The 2 boys screamed like girls and ran into a cave. Pucca came to a stop. Her butt was hurting and her fore head was bleeding. Apparently she hit a rock. Soon there were so much blood she stumbled and collapsed. Ching was all alone. She couldn't see Pucca anymore from where she fell. The rain was getting harder. She was getting colder. All 4 of them were in trouble, hurt, lost, cold confused and even worse...separated.

**Whoa, that took an extra long time to write**

**Sorry for the hold up, again writers block**

**Anyways meanie ppl like 2 review bad on ma story**

**So plz no bad reviews, this is still my first**

**I guess I have been talking to much...**

**R&R will REALLY bring you chpt 14**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thx for all the reviews my lovely reviewers**

**you all get a virtual cupcake :D**

**No I take it back, you all get chapter 14! **

All 4 of them were in trouble, hurt, lost, cold confused and even worse...separated...

Pucca opened her eyes. Her surroundings were all a blur and fuzzy. She sat up and looked around feeling nauseous and holding her head. Thick blankets had been wrapped around her.

"Aw, gosh...that's the second time I passed out like this"

She jumped up when she noticed the wooden room she was in. It had 1 couch, a velvet red carpet, 1 bean bag chair, one carved out window, and paintings of history's greatest ninjas. Pucca stepped off the couch. She was making her way to the exit when she tripped over a book. She sat up on the floor and tossed it on the couch. She then shot up and felt around her jeans.

"Okay my cell phone is missing"

She felt her fore head and a cloth with a band-aid across it had been placed there.

"And I guess doctor lives here or something".

Pucca was about to leave when she stopped and looked back at the book. Unable to resist her curiosity, she plopped onto the couch and started flipping through the book. It was full of pictures. One picture however caught Pucca's eye. She saw a photo of a smaller version of Garu standing happily next to another boy whose hair was in a pony tail. He also had an x shaped scar on his face. Pucca turned her head a bit. Her eyes grew wider now. There were pages full of nothing but Pucca. Pictures with her and Garu. Even some with Garu's face cut out. Also some where Pucca didn't even know her picture was taken. Another made her angry where she was in her room with a towel wrapped around her getting out of the shower. Then another that took up a whole 2 pages; her face with hearts, stars and flowers drawn all over with red crayon.

"I don't know if this is creepy or crazy"

The last pictures were more with the boy with the scar.

"That's strange. Mostly all these pictures look like To-"

"Hey there"

Pucca jumped up and closed the book. Garu was now climbing from the window. Pucca threw on a weak smile.

"Um, you're the one who saved me?"

"Yeah. I just so happen have a tree house out in this forest".

"Oh I thought you were stalking me"

Garu glanced at the book.

"You didn't look through that did you?"

His voice sounded stern and more demanding, even scary. For some reason Pucca felt as if he'd jump up and strike her if she answered yes.

"Um no, I was about to and then you came in"

He looked calmer now.

"Okay"

Lightning flashed by and Pucca jumped up letting out a squeal. The battery powered lamp turned off and there was darkness. Pucca found herself clanging onto Garu. Her head buried in his shirt.

"So I guess you've already forgiven me?"

Pucca looked up at him, though she could only see his whiting smile.

"You did save me from..."

She gulped and peered out the window hearing loud thunder booms.

"That"

"Don't you watch the news? They kept saying how there'd be a storm"

"I was busy"

Garu sat her down on the couch and made his way out the window.

"Where're you going Garu?"

"Getting some candles. It's dark as hell in here"

He pounced out into the darkness. Meanwhile, Ring ring dashed through the forest completely unaware that she was getting soaked from the rain. She stopped in her muddy tracks and looked over at the hills. Hundreds of flowers were being drenched in the rain. She felt like one of those flowers. Beautiful, and full of color...till clouds fall over her head and send rain falling over her to drown...Then she'd feel worn down, cold and ugly. She sat against a tree and rested her head on her palms. She sat there just crying. Back in the cave, the bear cornered Abyo where he screamed and ran off. Jet rolled his eyes and kicked the bear all in his face. He turned away defeated. Ring ring saw the Clift and high up she was. She stepped up wobbly like a zombie and started stepping towards it. Her feet making its way off the edge when a hand suddenly grabbed her arm. She turned around. Jet's face was angry.

"You're not really gunna do it are you?"

She didn't answer him. She looked down the Clift and tried her best not to meet with his eyes again.

"So...you're gunna let a little thing like teen pregnancy lead you to this?"  
She started tugging her arm trying to walk over.

"I'm not gunna let you do this..."

She kept trying to walk over.

"Alone."

Then she stopped.

"Forget for just a minute what happened at the party, forget about Abyo, forget Pucca's my girlfriend, and forget you have a baby and everything else in Sooga village. Just think about now and who's with you. I'm gunna tell you that when I first came here and I saw you I said, 'damn'. I mean I really wanted to go with you. Pucca's great but you have something she doesn't. You have that demanding attitude and you know what you want. You're not afraid to just put it out there. It's your personality which makes you _you_ that I love. Can you believe I actually thought Abyo could help me win you over when it just back fires and you start dating him? I was actually hurt. That guy is such a dumbass because he doesn't know what he has. No, he doesn't know how to handle you. But I will tell you this"

He saw Ring ring covering her blushes with her tangled up hair.

"I still feel the same way for you"

She now had her eyes closed smiling. He couldn't tell if she was crying or if the rain was just trickling down her face. Jet looked over at the flowers below.

"And you're like a flower. No matter how hard it rains, afterwards your pedals with grow, you'll stand taller and'll be looking more radiant than ever."

Unable to control herself Ring ring flung onto Jet crashing her lips with his. Jet felt guilt flow through his body and turned away. He sat on the ground holding Ring ring in his arms. Her eyes looking up at him in confusion. Jet stared back at her.

"What'll people think?"  
Ring ring's smile was warm regardless to the rain and temperature. Then she snuggled into his clothes.

"That we look super hot together".

They sat there for a moment.

"Oh crap, The others are out looking for us! So are your aunts"

"What're we waiting for then? Let's show them what we have"

Jet chuckled.

"Okay, now you're Ring ring"

Abyo right now was screaming and running when he collided with Ching.

"Ching!"

"Abyo!"

They held each other.

"Found Ring ring yet?"

"Um, no. Where's Jet?"  
"I think the bear ate him"

"What? That's terrible why'd you run away? You could of easily fought him off "

"Cause he...had...telekinesis".

Ching gave him the 'yeah right' look.

"Oh yeah I gotta tell you something before we start looking again."

"What?"  
"We gotta stop this Abyo"

"Stop what?"

"Seeing each other behind Ring ring's back. I feel bad about it and now she went and done this. What if it's because she found out?"

"What'd you expect? I'm a babe magnet; girls can't help but go crazy for me"

"Listen you ass!"

Abyo jumped cause Ching- she'd never get angry.

"We've gone too far! You're gunna tell her all about us now!! Or at least when we find her. I can't help but feel stressed about getting caught. It'd gone on too long and it stops here."

"Fine. I'll dump her"

"Just like that!?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"She's going through a lot! Why'd you wanna go and do that!?"  
"I still love you Ching and you're the girl I'd prefer to date."

It had gotten quiet except the loud booming of thunder.

"Let's go find Ring ring"

"Looking for mwa?"

They turned to see Ring ring and Jet looking dirtier and even wetter than them.

"Ring ring!"

Ching attempted to hug her but Ring ring held her hand out in her face.

"Not so fast. You were messing around Abyo this whole time?"

Ching looked down shamelessly.

"Abyo. You and I are through."

Abyo's jaw was hanging.

"But I was gunna dump you!"

"Oh shut up. I was planning on dumping you at that chef cook off crap."

Ring ring then grabbed Jet's arm.

"I found someone else"

Ching and Abyo gasped and turned looking at one another and then back at them.

"WHAT ABOUT PUCCA"

Abyo patted Jet's back.

"You're a dead man"

Then patted Ring ring's back.

"Pregnant or not, you're dead"

Jet scoffed.

"Unlike you I'm not a cheating scoundrel. Ring ring and I aren't dating till I talk to Pucca"

Ring ring rolled her eyes.

"Because he doesn't want to break his soon to be ex-girlfriend's heart"

Abyo just patted her head.

"We'll see how this goes"

For a minute everyone thought and shouted

"Where is Pucca!!?"

They splitted up was now searching for her. Abyo and Ching went one way while Ring ring and Jet went the other.

The scented candle's smoke filled up the room. Garu and Pucca had been sitting on the couch chatting and laughing just as they had been 4 years ago. Except Pucca wasn't trying to throw kisses all on him. Pucca looked at Garu's face and suddenly started hating herself. She found herself staring at his face, longing to kiss him and travel her fingers through his hair. She had already forgotten the little act he had put on with her and Jet. Pucca had also found herself opening up to him.

"So...wanna know the reason I left Sooga village"

He gotten quiet for a moment before he responded by nodding yes.

"You broke my heart. That day you shouted you hate me. How you would never be my girlfriend or anything else closer than just an associate. That _really_ hurt my feelings Garu"

Garu felt uneasy and scooted closer to her.

"I was a little stupid kid. You don't understand how I uh...had that 2 day journey to go on. A lot happened there."

"You say that now. That's why when my parents called and asked me to live with them again...I took the offer"

"So, why'd you come back?"

"My parents like to travel and we're moving to America."

Garu's went blank. He sorta whispered,

"what?"

"This is the last time I'll see you guys. This is the last summer. It's been kinda fun. I just wished you were more a part of it."

"Why didn't you tell me Pucca?"

"Well you being such a jerk and all."

"I'm sorry okay! I just... I never got a chance to..."

Pucca could see his emotion in his eyes.

"To what?"

He turned to her and gazed into her eyes. Slowly he leaned in and Pucca felt it was wrong. Though she closed her eyes and prepared herself for impact. The minute their lips brushed slightly, Pucca went in more. They made out for a good minute. Garu shifted slightly and began to bend over top of her. He kissed her from her neck to her collar. Pucca smiled and attempted to sit up.

"Maybe we should stop before someone finds us"

He shushed her up.

"Whose gunna see us way up here"

Before Pucca got a chance to protest he placed his finger on her lips.

"I love you Pucca"

He laid back over top of her where she closed her eyes.

"I love you too...Garu"

The candle blew out, their clothes were on the floor and it continued raining more lightly now.

--+--time lapse--+--

Later Pucca awoke on the couch. She looked around for Garu.

"Garu?"

Then she rolled off the couch, tangled in covers. Garu came flying in through the window.

"Get up"

Pucca was confused. His face was dark and wore a deadly frown. She stood up with the covers hiding her naked body.

"Now get your clothes on...now"

Pucca couldn't believe his attitude or the snoopiness in his voice.

"What's gotten into you Garu?"

He stomped towards her and grabbed her jaw.

"Do as I say okay? Now get your damn clothes on"

He pushed her on to the couch and threw her clothes at her. Pucca was in tears.

"Why're you acting like such a dick?"

He came charging back over to her.

"Because I love you"

"Oh my god"

Garu threw his hands in the air.

"What now? I don't got time for you to be asking questions being all bitchy and emotional. I got other shxt to do than waste time here"

"I just gave up...what I had been saving to you...how could you treat me like this Garu!? You don't really love me!!"

Garu was half way out of the window.

"Shut up…I got what I wanted"

He left Pucca on the floor crying. Ching and Abyo were walking by the tree house. 1 hour had officially past and the search party for Ring ring turned into one for Pucca.

"Hey Abyo, you hear something?"

"Pucca!!...maybe she's up there come on"

They jumped up through the curtained door way where they saw Pucca helplessly tangled in blankets scattered on the floor. Ching came running over to her.

"Pucca! Oh my god what...who?"

Abyo grabbed her clothes.

"Why're you naked?"

Pucca growled at Abyo.

"Get out!!"

"Okay, okay, don't bite me"

She turned to Ching and laid her head on Ching's lap.

"Pucca tell me...who were you with?"  
"Garu"

"Did he, ya know...take advantage of you?"

Pucca shook her head no and tears began to pour out from her eyes.

"No. I wanted it"

"Then what's the problem?"  
"He treated me like dirt. Like I was just a sex puppet or something"

"Don't say that Pucca"

"No really. He put on this gentleman act and once he got what he wanted he left"

Ching bit her lip and held onto her friend.

"I hate Garu...for what he did to you."

Ching stood up, fists bawled.

"I want him dead"

Abyo came in next to her.

"So do I"

Pucca came up with another thing.

"And...I don't think that's Garu"

**Oh ma gosh!! I am getting so close to the end**

**Anyone happy with the new RingringXJet couple?**

**And what's up with Garu?**

**Well, I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS!**

**You can too, if you review this chapter ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear readers/reviewers,**

**It has come to my attention that you're lacking reviews**

**This time, I will be expecting SEVENTY REVIEWS...**

**Okay I was bluffing...but still R&R**

**You can proceed onto chapter 15**

"And...I don't think that's Garu"...

Ching and Abyo looked back at her. Ching rushed over to her.

"What...in the world are you talking about?"

Pucca turned to the floor as if afraid to speak any further. Ching looked into her eyes. She shook Pucca's shoulder slightly.

"Come on Pucca, tell me. What gave you that idea?"

Ching noticed Pucca stare at the photo album. Abyo threw it over to them as Ching flipped through the pages. She made the same face expressions Pucca had on when she saw it.

"Pucca maybe you're on to something. These are all pictures of Tobe and there's one with little Garu."

Abyo snatched the book.

"Wow. These are all collections of Pucca photos. Garu really has the hots for you"

"No"

Ching grabbed the book back from him.

"This doesn't look like Garu's book. Garu isn't too proud of his family's past or something. That's why he's trying to restore their honor."

"Well he's definitely not gunna do that doing the 'hit and run' on girls"

Ching gave him a look.

"Okay I'll shut up now"

Ching paced the floor.

"What should we do about this? Perhaps Garu..."

Pucca shook her head and stood up.

"I gotta stop jumping into conclusions like this. I could be wrong. Although..."

Ching faced Pucca again.

"Pucca now you're just bottling things up. I know you're hiding something. Garu was your all time crush. You cried a straight week and a half when he rejected you. You know him better than anybody. So please, tell me something that struck you as odd"

Pucca looked as if she was about to pour out into tears.

"The way he spoke...the way he touched me...it didn't feel like Garu at all. Also...he had what appeared to be...some scar on his eye. In the shape of an-"

"X"

Ching finished her sentence. Abyo's face was worried.

"Ching, let's go. Pucca please put some clothes on"

"But where're you guys going?"

Ching was about to get hyped up again.

"We're paying 'Garu' a little visit. And you're coming"

Pucca dropped back down on her knees.

"I can't. What if it's truly Garu? Maybe he's just going through something"

Ching's face was upset and mostly shocked. She bent down to Pucca and studied her eyes. She was in denial.

"You saw what you saw Pucca. THAT IS NOT GARU RIGHT?"

Pucca closed her eyes and tightened her grip on her fists.

"I don't know. What if I'm wrong huh?"

"So! What he did to you anyway was so unfriggen believable. Love him or not he's going down. Abyo and I are gunna put him back into his place"

Before Ching got up, Pucca grabbed her wrist.

"Stop right there. I know Garu loves me and I feel it. I love him too much. I don't want him gone, I want him with me and hey..."

Pucca's eyes were shaking and she looked like a lunatic.

"I enjoyed it because after all, I asked for it"

A frown spread across Ching's face and her eyebrows showed anger. She stomped over to Pucca and smacked her. Abyo's eyes widened. The sound of her hand whipping across Pucca's face could be heard all around the forest.

"Okay, I'll be outside"

Ching was huffing and breathing hard.

"Bull shxt Pucca. You don't know what you're saying"

Pucca tried not to meet eye to eye with her. She talked almost in whispers.

"What happened to me Ching?"

Ching shook her face.

"Love can drive a person crazy"

She made her way out the door.

"Stay or not, it's up to you. Only seeing for yourself can bring you to your senses"

She departed leaving Pucca in deep thoughts on the floor, staring into space. Finally she got up, grabbed her clothes and pounced out the window. Ching and Abyo were leaping through town asking people where they saw Garu go to. Then they came across the 3 chefs and 3 aunts. Each and every one of them looked worried and asked at the same time.

"Have you found them?"

Ching and Abyo both looked at each other and then back them. Abyo pushed Ching forward.

"We kinda found Ring ring, well she's with Jet, but we lost Pucca, then splitted up, then we found Pucca and kinda lost her again. Have you seen Jet and Ring ring anywhere?"

Aunt Honika stepped up.

"You mean Ring ring is lost again! Oh she must be terribly filthy!"

Aunt Diana followed behind her,

"We've got to continue searching"

Aunt Latoya said from the back

"Maybe Garu has seen her. He was just passing by a minute ago"

Ching and Abyo went bug eyed.

"Whaddya mean! Tell us!"

Uncle Ho was confused.

"What's the big deal? Garu braking Pucca's heart again"

"Uh, something like that"

Abyo led to them to the forest.

"Maybe you 6 should just go back into the forest and search for Jet and Ring ring"

They all huddled together and turned back.

"You betcha"

Later Ching and Abyo wandered around the bamboo forest Garu lived in. His house was still there in perfect shape.

"I was here a while ago last month before Garu went all nuts on Jet and this place haven't changed a bit"

Ching speculated the surroundings.

"Yeah, it does kinda look the same. Hey, knock on his door and he doesn't answer try and get a peek through the window."

"Okey dokey"

Ching wandered around the back of his house.

"That's strange"

Abyo knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before he decided to check through the window. Of course one of his booby traps came out and spikes fell from the roof. Abyo frenetically ran dodging all the spikes. Once the last one fell he stopped and peeked around the corner in search for Ching. As he carefully stepped around the spikes, he started to call Ching's name.

"Ching, what are you doing?"

He noticed Ching was gone.

"Ching?"

There wasn't an answer and he started walking back there.

"Ching this better not be some kind of game because I'm not good at hide and go seeeeeek!"

Abyo was sliding down a hole. He was screaming and trying to hold onto one of the rocks and branches. He came to a stop and fell down on the ground. He got up rubbing the bottom of his butt.

"Hey spssss. Over here"

Ching was standing pointing to a door.

"Ching, where exactly are we?"

They were in the center of a main room. There were 4 doors made of metal.

"I'm not sure but, these door lead to somewhere. Why would Garu have an underground place?"

"You still think it's Garu? I say he's an imposter!"

"Shhh! I hear footsteps."

They both leaned in against the wall. One of the doors to the very end swung open. Open and Tobe stepped out. Ching and Abyo gasped.

"I thought Garu said he killed him"

Tobe shut the door but not enough for it to lock. He went back up the hole they fell down. Once he was gone Ching and Abyo sprinted into the door. They looked down the hall. All metal floors, walls and there were prison cells with iron bars and chains. They walked down the hall horrified at all the skeleton bones in the cells. At the end were two paths.

"Okay Ayo, I guess you turn right and I go left"

"Will you be alright?"

"Sure I'll be fine"

They departed creeping down separate halls. Ching looked around and saw a cell that was different from the others. There weren't bars but solid metal wall. Chains, barbed wire and more armor had been placed all around it. There was one tiny slot. Ching at first was afraid to look through it. But anyways she bent down and with one eye peered in there. The minute she saw the person, she fell back on the floor as she had just gotten hit by a car.

"Unbelievable. That basturd"

Abyo looked down the hall and saw in one of the cells Jet lying calmly on the floor. Abyo rushed over the cell.

"Jet! Hey what're you doing here!"

"Well Garu kidnapped me and Ring ring. We fought at first but as you see I lost. But... He just threw us in here and left off. But he kept Ring ring and who knows what the hell he's doing to her".

"Relax man I got ya. You're using the word but way too many times."

Abyo took hold of the bars and tried opening them, failing of course. Jet just stared at him.

"Okay, okay I got this...HI-YA!"

He ripped off his shirts and grabbed the bars again. This time straining and grunting. His veins popped up everywhere on his body. Sweat rolled down his face. Then...then...then...he farted. Jet fanned the front of his nose and eyed Abyo who sheepishly hid his smile.

"Sorry dude I can't get this open"

Jet covered his face with his hands.

"Alright then maybe we can concentrate all our energy onto the bars, and get me out"

"Concentrate our energy?"

"Yeah and become one with another"

"Sounds gay"

"Just put your hands on the damn bar!"

"Couldn't you have done that without me?"

"No. It's-the-power-of...friendship or something...JUST DO IT!"

Both of them held onto the bars. Jet closed his eyes and his face went calm. Abyo looked at him and closed his eyes too.

"Hey...hey, I think I can feel something!"  
"Okay now focus that energy into the bars"

"It's coming!"

A long fart blasted out of Abyo and he looked relieved.

"I'm sorry, I've been holding them in since I fell down that hole"

Jet's eyes shot open and the vain on his head poped out. He backed up and was ready to ram the bars when Abyo spotted something shiny on the ground. He bent over to pick it up and a large bang echoed throughout the whole hall.

"Look Jet, the key was the floor"

Abyo saw that Jet was on the ground, passed out with a huge lump on his head. He opened the gate and dragged him out.

"And you're always calling _me _lazy, sheesh"

They were stuck wandering in the hall ways. Jet started to wake up and notice himself sliding across the floor. He also saw Abyo holding onto his ankle. He kicked Abyo and got up smacking him all in the head.

"Ow, what's that for?"

"For making me hit my head, dragging me like some dead body and getting my shirt all dirty"

Abyo's eyes lit up and he pointed to behind Jet jumping all around.

"What is it now huh? Next thing you'll do is tell me Ring ring is behind me ready to kill us"

Abyo froze and nodded his head. Jet stopped, turned around and saw Ring ring with her clothes all ripped and her hair waving. Face red boiling mad with her teeth gritting. Jet's Adam apple moved and he was stunned.

"What's going on Ring ring? Who pissed you off?"

She smiled and spun around knocking them both against the wall. Jet looked up surprise.

"What ever this is we can talk about it"

Her voice was dark

"There's nothing to talk about, I just want to kill you"

Again she spun around only this time Jet and Abyo dodged it. Abyo ran towards her ready to hit her. Ring ring stepped out of his path and easily took hold of him, and bashed his head on the floor. Suddenly Jet had his sphere over her neck.

"I don't know what made you go crazy like this but you gotta stop."

Ring stopped struggling and the corner of her eye met with Jet's.

"Please Jet, let go...you're hurting me"

Jet gasped and stepped down. His sphere laid on the ground.

"Oh god Ring ring I thought you really wanted us dead"

Abyo squirmed on the ground.

"Maybe she's...on that monthly women thing"

Jet let out one last breath and hugged her.

"Now we can leave"

Abyo saw Ring ring grinning widely, slowly lifting up Jet's sphere and raised it into the air. Abyo tried to warn him.

"Dude!"

He shot up in time and snatched the sphere sending it rolling near the wall. Ring ring growled and clawed at Jet who confusingly backed away next to Abyo.

"Uh, what happened?"

"She's manipulative and dangerous...like Garu"

"Are you actually trying to think?"  
"Yeah...I am. What if she's like a puppet. Her and Garu"

She darted towards them swinging punches everywhere.

"Stop saying crazy things. This isn't one of those lunatic scifi fanfiction stories!"

Abyo stood for a moment.

"You're right. Jet, look alive she's on you!"

Ring ring grabbed his throat and head butted him.

"Jet! Hit her back!"

Jet's vision was blurry and he was getting tired.

"I can't hit her"

"But I don't think it's Ring ring!"

"Well...in that case"

He kneed her in the stomach and smashed his elbow in her back. Ring ring howled out.

"Let's get outta here"

Together they ran through the hallways and leaned against a wall, looking back and seeing Ring ring gone. Abyo whipped the sweat from his head, and noticed Jet looking sick.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm really exhausted. This place is like a maze"  
"Sshhh"

Ring ring walked by them and stopped for a moment. She looked sideways then continued walking. Jet blew out a sigh of relief where he signaled Abyo to follow him.

"Oh man, we're like really cool ninjas"

Soon enough Ring ring came hanging down from the pipes above suspended from her hair. She inhaled enough air to fill up a blimp and held it for a couple seconds. Jet stopped dead in his tracks causing Abyo to bump into him.

"What jet?"

"Ever feel like something's bad about to happen? Well..."

Out of nowhere Ring ring let out her sonic scream. Jet clutched onto the side of the walls to get a good look at Ring ring. She had an X shaped scar on her eye.

"What the-"

Before he could say anymore, Abyo came flying over grabbing Jet's shirt.

"Jet! Her eye!"

"I know"

Before they knew it, They were blown away and pinned against the wall. Ring ring hovered over them and carried a smile. She lifted her arm and a giant glowing ball of energy formed over her hand. Abyo squinted his eyes.

"That's new"

Ring ring let out maniacal laughs and threw the ball at them, while Jet and Abyo winced ready for collision...

**This is the end for Abyo - shirtless wonder/and Jet - made up character guy **

**How will they survive! **

**What about Ching?**

**And the main star, Pucca?**

**Just pray, hope for a miracle and Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 whoo hoo!**

**I ken smell the last chapter coming**

**Just hinting there's tons of violence here**

**So R&R while you still got the chance**

Ring ring let out maniacal laughs and threw the ball at them, while Jet and Abyo winced ready for collision...

Abyo saw the glowing ball zooming towards his face and he hugged Jet tightly.

"I've always wanted to say, sorry for snatching that crazy bxtch away from you. You can have her"

"Thanks but no thanks. We're gunna die buddy"

"I love you man!"

They closed their eyes when a voice boomed through the hall.

"A little fruity for guys to be saying they love each other".

Suddenly Ring ring was being yanked away and tossed against the wall. The black figure swiftly continued to beat her up. Abyo uncovered his hands while Jet opened his eyes. Abyo gasped and smiled widely. Ching was bent over holding her hand out.

"Come on Abyo"

He grabbed her hand then helped up Jet who scratched his head confusingly.

"If you're here Ching, then who's over there fighting Ring ring? Pucca?"

"Nope"

The black figure flew by with Jet and Abyo, who were still trying to figure out what was going on. Ching ran alongside with them. Together, both Abyo and Jet turned their heads and almost fell over. Garu smirked at them and then let them run on their own.

"Garu!"

Abyo screeched to a stop and growled.

"Garu"

The others stopped too as Abyo stared him down.

"What you did to Pucca..."

Before he could say anymore Ching grabbed his hand and continued running.

"The person who was with us all along wasn't Garu"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah. He explained to me how-"

"WHO IS IT THEN"

"Can you let me finish? So, Tobe captured Garu on his 2 day journey and kept him sealed up. He was draining Garu of his powers and used some machine to morph into the shape of him."

Abyo's face was dull and Jet didn't even blink.

"So you're telling me Tobe right now is in the form of Ring ring?"

Ching nodded.

"But-but how could we have not noticed it was Garu the whole time?"

"Maybe because Pucca left"

All their running came to a haul when they reached the main door. Garu kicked it in and they went into another one of the 4 doors they saw. Quickly they ran out and shut the door breathing heavy. Abyo covered his nose.

"Who knew evil villains kept their bathrooms disgusting too"

They went into the second door. The room was huge filled with machines, computers, monitors, wires running on the floor and tubes. The main huge tube had Ring ring's body floating in it. Jet's eyes beamed and he ran towards it.

Ching felt around.

"Wow Garu, I guess what you were saying was true"

Garu didn't smile. He began to destroy the machines with his fists and tearing out wires. Abyo raised his eye brows.  
"Why don't you use your sword?"

"Don't ask"

"Oh...I know you're definitely Garu. You weren't always much of a talker".

Jet stared pulling on the huge plug connected to Ring ring's tube. Suddenly a loud sonic scream filled the whole room. They all put their hands up on their ears. Tobe in the form of Ring ring came in still holding the scream for a good minute. Abyo became irritated and picked up a chair flinging it at him but he held up his hand and sent it flying back. Tobe finally silenced and snickered. He smirked and put his hands on his hips.

"Now, let me get a little more comfortable"

He changed back into his regular self.

"Much better"

"You're a monster! Tobe you should be thrown into a vat of lava!"  
Ching screamed at him in hatred.

"Oh please, your words hurt me so much - NOT"

His arms were waved out and he was getting hype. Calmly he folded his arms and took a deep breath, throwing on a smile.

"This is great though, having you all here. Now I can have the power of 4 more people. Where oh where might my Pucca be?"

Garu grew angry.  
"Your Pucca? You somehow slept with her and then treated her like filth. I'm surprised she's not kicking your ass right now"  
"Oh poor Pucca's little heart must be crushed. Her spirit and her fighting skills. She's out of the way so now I can finish what I started. Sooga will be demolished and the world, mine"

Jet opened the tube where Ring ring laid lifelessly in his arms. He held her tightly and kissed her forehead. Her eyes looked up dazed and confused. Then she saw Tobe and grabbed onto her stomach. Tobe had gotten a good look at her.

"Also, my family and I are gunna live happily once you're all killed by me"

Ring ring felt vulnerable as Tobe stepped closer. Ching and Abyo flew over to him as he easily pushed them aside with one push. Jet stood on his knee.

"Don't come any closer"

"Why not? She's carrying my baby after all"

Jet's grip loosened on Ring ring a bit and his throat tightened."

"What?"  
Quickly Tobe morphed into Jeff. Ring ring's eyes were empty again pouring with tears as she fell back. Jet got up and swiped his sphere across Tobe's face. Tobe jumped up and turned back into his original self covering the blood leaking through his hands, pressed onto his face.

"Go to hell Jet!"

Another glowing yellow ball formed over his hand as repeatedly threw them at Jet. Jet pounced around with his sphere aiming towards Tobe.

"God damn it, I hate you with my soul for putting Ring ring through all this!"

One energy ball hit him and he fell back down staring at his bruised chest. Garu ran over to him.

"Careful. He's' mastered the elements of electricity, fire, water, air, earth and metal"

"Aw dude...really?"

Garu kept a long straight face. Ching back flipped behind them dodging fire balls.

"He's not kidding"

"Aw dude…really, really?"

A huge wall of fire caused Jet and Garu to split apart.

Garu eyed him.

"Good enough for you?"

Ring ring didn't know what to do. She tugged on the ends of her clothes. Before her very eyes, a flame came driving directly in her path. Fire sparked in her eyes as she gazed at it. In almost slow motion, Jet stepped next to her, scooped her into his arms and jumped on top of the ceiling where there were fire escapes. His hands wrapped around her face and their noses touched.

"Ring ring, stay up here I don't want you hurt okay"

"I can handle myself you know. I, I, just don't know what to do"

"So stay out of it for now. I love you too much for you to get hurt"

She lowered her head to hide her blushes.

"Don't get all mushy on me. Duck down Jet!"

They both dropped down, when one of Tobe's fire balls caused the path to break and they were hanging down. Ring ring pulled him up. Jet took out his sphere and targeted it at Tobe again. He threw it at him. Tobe caught it with two fingers and incinerated it to ashes. Jet's draw dropped and he jumped down next to a tired Ching.

"Jet, maybe you should rest a little"

Already Jet was running in the direction of Tobe.

"Too late for that! I gotta finish what I started"  
He yelled while holding up a fist. He threw it at Tobe. Tobe smirked and caught his punch. Steadily they both stood there struggling. Jet was getting angry. Tobe started to heat up his hands a little. Abyo watched horrified.

"Let go Jet! He's gunna melt your hand off"  
Jet was straining with clutched teeth.

"No way"  
Soon He snatched his hand away in pain blowing on it. Tobe casted a huge dome around Jet, leaving him unable to escape.

"Sorry guys…It's up to you"

Tobe stared at them and laughed.

"Come on Garu. Don't you want your revenge for what I did to your sweet little Pucca?"

Garu gritted his teeth and held out his sword. For a moment he stood there. Exhaled then inhaled. His grip firmly on his sword. His eyes were sharp and he stepped forward. Then he ran up to Tobe with his sword. As he was running, Tobe sent thousands of shards of icicles down wards. Garu evaded all them at credible speed. Abyo and Ching on the side line ran recklessly trying their best to dodge the crystals. They started getting bigger and bigger. Ring ring watched from above not able to get through to them. Whenever Garu got close to Tobe, he'd just disappear and reappear somewhere else. Garu's anger gotten greater and greater every time he vanished.

"Will you stop and stay still!"

"What's the matter Garu? Poor little ninja not fast enough?"

Garu's eyes tighten and it looked as if he was about to strike Tobe from up front, but he backed up, and so fast Tobe could barely see him. Garu emerged from the back of him and cut up from his side to his shoulder. Tobe winced and whipped a lash of fire at Garu. Tobe felt his cut and studied the blood on his fingers. He laughed and looked at Garu who was on the ground putting out the last of the flames on his pants. With the snap of a finger he made a gazillion jillion (my ultra made up number: I think it's made up or something) more ice crystals began to fall over their heads. Garu quickly ran inside one of the tube chambers. Ching gasped and closed her eyes. She rapidly opened them when she noticed Abyo lingering over her with his arms spread out and legs far apart. His eyes were closed from pain. Though he still stood there protecting Ching. Ching let out a gasp and clamped her hands around him.

"Abyo, I beg of you to stop or you'll end of killing yourself"

He squinted his eyes half open enough to look at her.

"No way…I'd rather have you walking out of here alive then in an ambulance."

Ching's eyes watered and she tried her best to fight them off.

"Idiot…"

Tears spilled out of her eyes and she dug her fingers into his skin. (For he ripped off his shirt)

"Don't try and sacrifice yourself for me. I'm nobody important"

Abyo's knees were wobbly and now he put all his heart into standing up covering Ching.

"That's not true Ching! You give people power with your words. I saw you spoke to Pucca. I'm sure you've cheered others up around you too. But you're so special to me…I'd die twice for you if I have to"

Abyo was beginning to fall. Ching was holding him up. He rubbed her pet chicken.

"You too Won"

He forced a smile on his face.

"Really Ching, I'm okay"

Then one large sharp icicle landed directly onto his back creating a deep gash. Ching shrieked as Abyo collapsed on top of her.

"Abyo!"

He poke an eye open.

"See, told you I was okay"

"No you're not"

More crystals fell from above and Ching quickly dodged them carrying Abyo like a puppet. He was starting to lose conscious. Ching saw Tobe smiling. Actually laughing and grinning on his ugly face. Ching moved him under a desk with tumbled and knocked over equipment. Abyo looked at Ching who was out in the open zipping through the crystals carrying her two swords. She swung mindlessly at Tobe. To his surprise she cut off some of that pony tail he'd been wearing in the back of his head.

"Precise little girl are you?"

"Little? I'm a year younger than you"

Without notice, Tobe jabbed a knife into her stomach and her eyes twitched wide open. He smirked.

"Too bad…you're a whole year behind me in combat"

He stuck out the knife and shoved her onto the floor. Ching crawled towards her sword on the ground when Tobe put an electric fence around her. Abyo struggled to sit up and make his way at Ching but Garu cut his path.

"I got this"

Abyo nodded his head and handed him his numb chucks. Garu took hold of them and carried them at his side. He crept around the floor as Tobe gave out one of his so called 'victory' speeches about his 'awesome' plans.

"Maybe I fought too well. The fight didn't last as long as I thought it would. It's truly disappointing. Especially you Garu…Garu?"

He studied the ground and saw Garu gone.

"Now where is that little ninja boy?"

Ring ring crept down from the ceiling above Tobe.

"Who are you kidding Ring ring?"

She jumped down and landed on the floor.

"You're a sick bustard and I hope you die in shreds. RAPING ME AND TRYTO KILL MY FRIENDS! That is ultimately pathetic. Breaking a girls' heart just so you take over the world or some other bull shxt nonsense? Seriously? I just want you dead"

Her face puffed up and red marks appeared over her face. Her sleeves grew long and wavy. Her blue hair extended out and she floated in the air. Tobe yawned and morphed himself into Ring ring. He looked exactly like her except the markings on his face were black and his hair was black. A red aura formed around Ring ring's body. A black misty one formed around Tobe's. Ring ring fired out lasers from her aura and Tobe did the same. Their auras filled the whole room with black and red colors. Abyo, Jet and Ching watched from below. Tobe's aura was stronger and soon his took over. It gotten closer to Ring ring until it collided with her and she smashed against the wall. Tobe sucked his teeth.

"You're no fun. Try and put up more of a challenge"

Ring ring scoffed.

"Never! Whatever happened to your loyal ninja crew huh? Used them like you used us?"

"No. Those weak pansies suffered in their prison cells. Don't expect for your friends to be in there. I'm gunna kill them right on the spot. You on the other hand will be kept in a cell where I'll be waiting for the arrival of my new son"

"Your new son? I have you know it's going to be a girl and what makes you think…"

Ring ring got up and sonic screamed him into a wall knocking over more machines and getting tangled in wires.

"…That you'll even live past this day. I'LL MURDER YOU TO PIECES!"

Ring ring could have pierced him on the wall but, she stopped in mid air and clutched onto her stomach and sides. Tobe smiled and chuckled.

"Being knocked up really comes to ya don't it?"

He smacked her to the ground and trapped her in a metal gate. Then he blew kisses at her. Garu watched the whole thing sliding against the wall. He was right behind Tobe and planned out a strategy to end him. Garu slid the numb chucks across the floor where Tobe looked at them and then behind him. Garu wasn't there. Though once he turned around Garu sliced the top of his shoulders with Ching's blades. Tobe grew furious and shot out all sorts of metal at Garu. Garu avoided them as much as possible while chopping some to pieces with the sword. Then he used the wind to form a huge gust to sweep Garu up. He dug his sword into the ground and knelt his head down. Once the wind cleared up Tobe zapped him with electricity. Garu stood up and charged at him again. Tobe began to sweat as his sword was breaking. Garu was coming in closer. Tobe knew he was done when Garu smirked. That pissed Tobe off and he bawled up his fists breathing heavy smoke out of his nose. Fire steamed out and a massive, flaming wall of inferno aimed straight in the direction of Garu. Garu's eyes widened as the wave of flames enveloped him. There was silence from everyone. Even Tobe was quiet when he saw Garu hadn't recovered. Tobe started laughing. He let out all of the elements he mastered surround him laughing maniacally.

"Finally, tis I who has the last laugh! Sooga village will be eradicated! The rest of the world will fall into my hands! I have defeated the almighty Garu for good! His friends shall join him too! Then I'll raise my super powered son to be just as good as me! Who's gunna stop me? The army? Nope! The Navy? Nope! One of those crazy terrorists guys who helped plan 911?...Maybe but for now NO!"

He swooped down to the imprisoned Abyo.

"To die with no shirt on and for a girl? That is the all time low"

Then he walked towards Ching.

"That chicken…"

He zapped it and Won fell off. Ching was too hurt to cry out

"Disgusting"

Then he walked towards Jet who struggled to get free.

"You're not getting away with this"

"But I am. You should have just stayed where you came from."

Ring ring was laying sideways on the ground holding her sides.

"You poor thing"

Tobe bent down to her

"Hopefully my child won't be as much of bxtch as you were"

Ring ring spat on him.

He reached in grabbing her throat then stopped himself.

"You're lucky you're carrying my baby. Otherwise I'd snap your neck"

Finally he returned to his original spot where he torched Garu.

"So long ninja warrior. We use to be good friends but…you just had to end our friendship for a girl. Unfortunately, YOU'RE DEAD hahahaha!"…

**Yeah, I was in the action pact mood**

**So, how will the characters escape?**

**Who's gunna be the brave hero?**

**WHY IS TOBE SO EVIL!**

**Tobe: But you made me this way remember**

**Me: oh just shut it you evil villain**

**Tobe: again, you made me this way, so who's the evil one now? **

**Well review, cross your fingers, and then chpt 17 will arrive!**

**Only one little review can unlock the next chapter**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Pucca fans, and yes it's me again**

**Sorry for the wait *avoids daggers being thrown***

**Okay it was more a long vocational break**

**But guess who has the real chapter 17?**

**That's right…it's right here…the last chapter**

**I do not lie; sadly there will be no more**

**I suggest you grab a snack, seriously**

**This is the longest chapter out of all**

**Enjoy! =D**

"So long, ninja warrior. We use to be good friends but…you just had to end our friendship for a girl. Unfortunately, YOU'RE DEAD ha, ha ,ha, ha!"…

All of them were either hurt really bad or imprisoned. Garu had disappeared in a wall of flames. Tobe stepped closer to the fire.

"What's this?"

A figure stood behind the flames. Tobe's eyelids shot up as he gasped.

"Garu? How'd you survive?"

The figure walked closer towards Tobe. They blew the fire away and Tobe nearly chocked; red dress, black boots, black fingerless gloves with 2 red scrunches' holding up the 2 pigtails. Her eyes were filled with hate and bitterness. It was none other than,

"Pucca!"

His words trembled as he said her name.

"In the flesh, Tobe"

She managed to utter out his name without blasting him where he stood.

"But I thought I-"

"No, you thought wrong"

Pucca glanced over to a hurt Ching surrounded by an electric fence. Abyo was injured badly and Jet was also trapped inside of a dome. Ring ring lay helplessly on the ground. Garu sat with his back against the wall staring at Pucca. He hasn't seen her in 4 years and was lost in words. Pucca scowled at Tobe.

"You're the manipulative low life who's been passing off as Garu huh?"

There was a long silence before Tobe could answer

"That is correct. I am also the one who'll destroy you once and for all"

Garu stood in a fighting stance

"Over my dead body"

"No"

Pucca held her hand back

"It's my turn now"

She swiftly ran an incredible speed and punched Tobe's jaw. The impact of her fist to his face caused Tobe to fly back into the wall. He grunted and smile.

"Looks like a certain someone is a little upset about what happened in bed"

Pucca growled and gritted her teeth. Her mind played the words '_stay calm'_ over and over.

"I believed you actually fell for me at some point"

Pucca knew he was only trying to anger her, and it was working. Still her mind said _'stay calm'_.

"I used you Pucca and t felt good, I know you enjoyed it too"

She was trying her hardest to focus. _'Stay calm' _her mind continually told herself.

"And you were just as easy as that whore I impregnated"

"SHUT UP!"

Pucca screamed at him as a dark red energy surrounded her. She sped towards him leaving a trial of red behind her. Tobe managed to step out of her path but just as fast she turned and plowed as many blows into his stomach. He landed onto a bunch of machines. His lab if possible just got even more damaged. Wires sparked out. Pucca still haven't calmed down yet. Garu watched horrified as Pucca smiled menacingly. He wondered '_was she in any control anymore?'_ The thought sent shivers down his spine. Tobe got himself up and frowned.

"Why you little bxtch"

He raised his hands and fire balls appeared in his hands. He threw them endlessly at Pucca. She grabbed a pipe and swung at them like baseballs. They each hurled towards Jet which caused him to become free from his dome. He ran over to Garu.

"It just came to me; I've never actually known you, if Tobe were you all along"

Garu nodded not taking his eyes off of Pucca.

"I'll back Pucca up if needed and you aid the others"

Jet gave a quick nod and ran off. Tobe threw the last fireball and sent a massive wave of fire at Pucca. She nearly twirled her arms creating a tornado which sucked the fire away. Tobe looked tremor.

"You show great skill. Perhaps it'd be better to rid Ring ring of hers and make you bare my child" Ring ring heard the words and quivered lightly,

"Don't you dare come near me!"

An arm wrapped around her and she met up with Jet's eyes. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"I won't let him"

Tobe opened his mouth and a lightning bolt shot out directly aimed at Pucca. She merely swerved left to right and once close enough disappeared. Tope stopped his attack turning his head in all directions. A finger tapped his should. He faced Pucca who bashed her head with his. He whipped a line of electricity at her as his hand clutched his forehead. There was an open gash and blood dripped down from his nose. Once he saw the blood on the floor he yelled and turned the whole room into ice. Everything except for the people turned to ice. Abyo was free of his prison and gathered his strength to slide over to Ching. His back was killing him. What hurt the most was seeing the knife wound in Ching's stomach.

"Ching?"

He asked her. She squinted her eyes open and smiled. Her hand caressed his cheeks.

"It's-it's so cold"

"Oh no…please tell me you're not dead Ching, PLEASE!"

"No stupid, the floor is…ice"

"Come on get up"

She threw her arm over his shoulder and walked to the far end of the room. Tobe made huge blocks of ice. Pucca watched him disbelievingly. Then he dropped his arms and all the ice turned to water. They were all under water trying to swim up. But the water filled the room up entirely. Everybody was scattered trying to grab onto to something. Ching swam to Abyo and grabbed his hand. Ring ring grabbed hers while Jet took the other. Abyo had Garu's hand but before Garu could reach Pucca, Tobe sent an electric current through the water. They all were forced to yell thus breathing in water. Pucca saw her struggling friends and swam through the shock wave. She reached her hands out and started to strangle Tobe. His eyes bulged out. He then snapped his fingers and all the water drained out. Garu was sprawled out on the floor coughing and breathing hard. His bones felt weak. It still seemed as if he were being electrocuted. Tobe coughed also holding his neck. He chuckled between coughs.

"Tell me just what the hells' so god is damn funny"

Pucca spat out. He answered,

"Behind you"

Pucca slowly turned her body around. Her face expression was twisted and warped. Ching, Abyo, Ring ring and Jet were all on the ground lying lifelessly. Garu crept near them. He leaned over them too afraid to touch them. Pucca knelt beside him. Her hands shook violently and she laid her hand on Ching's. Then she put her hand where her heart was. Garu looked at Pucca's horrified face. He attempted to hug her but she stood up. She began to walk slowly heading Tobe's way. Pucca undid her ponytails so her hair came flowing down. Pieces of hair sprawled over her face. Her eyes held intense agony mixed with pain. She was blinded by rage and no longer in control. Her feet stomped into the floor, leaving a trail of cratered holes. Before she got close to him, the roof over their heads disappeared. Equipment and debris flew all around them. The wind speed started to pick up. They were underground so dirt flung everywhere and the sky could be seen. It was dark and cloudy. Thunder boomed loudly. Garu watched helplessly on the ground as he protected their unconscious friends from flying objects. He'd **never **saw Pucca this pissed off. Tobe grinned evilly to himself.

"Now this is what I'm talking about"

He threw a lightning bolt at Pucca. She slightly moved her head dodging it. Then she casted an even bigger lightning bolt from the clouds. Tobe couldn't escape it as the bolt electrocuted him. Once it was over he knelt on the ground heaving.

"Not bad Pucca, not bad. Guess I'll have to use my entire full strength on you. That last move was mere child's play"

"Tobe!"

Garu shouted at him from the far end of what use to be a room.

"WTF is the matter with you? You don't know what Pucca's capable of. She's reached her breaking point"

"Quiet! You're much too weak to comprehend this battle"

Tobe stood up. He let out every element he's mastered surround him; fire, water, earth, air, electricity, and metal. The ground shook and his body rose. A crooked smile formed on his face.

"Say good bye Pucca"

He shot everything of what circled him at Pucca traveling in invisible speed. Pucca's face remained detached. She raised both hands. Gusts of wind surrounded them. Just as the elements were exactly 2 feet away from her, she pointed her palms at them and they reflected back. Tobe gasped. Before he could react, his own attack struck him, he was sent up into the air. Garu didn't know what to say based on what just happened except,

"Holy shxt"

Pucca looked back at her still seemingly dead friends. Unexpectedly Tobe came falling back down and crashed into the ground. Pucca wasn't finished casting her revenge. She charged towards a badly injured Tobe. All of a sudden, jet gasps and awakens. He coughs out water and by his side, Ring ring shoots up. Then right on cue, Ching and Abyo awaken. They look around the place they were. Abyo stares at an astonished Garu.

"Dude…what happened to the lab we were just in. I can see the sky and everything. Weren't we like 10 feet underground too? I'm confused"

Garu shifted his head to Pucca.

"We lost her. She let her anger get the best of her"

Jet saw Pucca getting ready to finish Tobe.

"He's already down. She shouldn't continue to beat him like this. Somebody has to stop her"

Garu stood up offering a hand.

"Be my guest"

Jet makes his way to Pucca. He struggles to get close to her through all the wind. Just when he's about to touch her shoulder, she turns around and knocks the wind out of him. He flies back hitting the wall. Ring ring gasps.

"Jet! Oh-no"

Ching shakes her head.

"This isn't like Pucca. Can't she see we're okay now and that Tobe is done?"

Ring ring bends down to Jet.

"Get up"

He grunts and sits up.

"Something is definitely different. She's too strong for us"

Ring ring's eyebrows anger.

"I can take her"

Ring ring transforms and runs over to Pucca. Pucca created an earthquake. The whole place was rumbling. Ring ring screamed as she fell in a crack. Swiftly, Garu grabbed her hand and helped her out. She was breathing hard and rapidly, choked up on words.

"Let's get the hell out of here"

Together they fled out and were in the middle of the bamboo forest. Garu hollered out to her,

"You're hurting your friends! You're going to kill us!"

Pucca realized her mistake. This triggered her to scream out,

"I'M SORRY!"

Cracks formed on the ground as it shook furiously. Lava shot out from the cracks. The sky turned from dark gray to red. Red lightning streaks appeared in her hair. Fire covered rocks were shooting from the sky. Pucca stood in the center of a now super tornado (AN: yeah tornadoes go up to F6 so hers is like F20). The wind blew at least 160mph. Pucca left out of the forest in a different direction. Abyo sighed.

"Glad she left us alone. I do not want to get in her way"

Garu faced everybody.

"This is bad. She's headed towards Sooga village. She'll kill dozens"

Ching whimpered

"That's not our only problem. Tobe isn't down there anymore"

She pointed down the hole in the spot where he once laid.

Ring ring sucked her teeth,

"This is absolutely ridiculous. If I can't take Pucca or Tobe down then…we mind as well give up"

"No way"

Jet added in.

"If we give up then we're giving up on the whole town."

Ching's eyes stared to water up,

"What do we do? She's already supposed to leave off to America"

Garu froze forgetting what Ching informed him earlier after his release; about Pucca coming back one last time and then heading off for good. Suddenly he snapped out of it. They all were facing Garu as if he knew all the answers. He started to think.

"Maybe…possibly, her uncles could help us"

Ring ring jumped up.

"That's right my aunts are pretty strong too!"

Abyo grabbed Ching's hand.

"Let's go, I bet they're going at it right now"

Jet pulled Ring ring onto his back as Garu led the group into town. Meanwhile Pucca entered Sooga village in her destructive state. Once people saw her they immediately began to panic. Pucca was confused with herself. Her mind was arguing with itself; like as if she were two different people '_This is my entire fault' _she told herself. '_Everybody is terrified of me'._

'_No they hate you. They want you gone'_

'_That can't be true. My friends love me'_

'_But, I almost killed them'_

'_That was an accident'_

'_What am I doing now?'_

'…'

'_I said what am I doing now!'_

Anger waved over once more. She set houses on fire. Trees were uprooted from the ground and turned into missiles. Her uncles emerged from outside of their shop. Each of them gasped and yelled,

"Pucca!"

She didn't respond to them. Chef Ho shouted to her,

"Pucca, please you must stop this madness!"

Chef Linguini placed his hand on his shoulder.

"She cannot hear us. Once the inner power is awakened it cannot be reasoned with…"

Chef Dumpling finished his sentence.

"…nor can it be stopped"

Chef Ho cleared his throat

"We'll have to battle her. Even though, she is our niece."

Ring ring's aunts ran out of the shop. Aunt Honika flung onto Chef Ho.

"We'll help you."

Chef Ho set her aside.

"That is not going to happen. You could get hurt"

"Yes but we just can't stand by and watch you fight alone"

"They're right"

Their heads turned to Garu and the gang standing behind them. He continued what he was saying.

"It'll take all you to get her to her senses."

Abyo stepped in

"If anyone can get to Pucca it has to be you guys. Ring ring's aunts helping might help a lot too"

The chefs stood arms crossed thinking. Finally Chef Linguini spoke up,

"We don't want to hurt Pucca"

"And you're not"

Garu said convincing them.

"You see how she is, endangering innocent people. You guys are out last hope"

The chefs huddled up. 5 seconds they came and Chef Ho yelled,

"Let's get our Pucca back!"

Pucca created huge craters in the ground which she filled with people. Then she placed a boulder over top of it. Santa clause was trying to fit inside of a hole on the side of a building. Pucca lifted her arms high in the air and a volcano formed. The lava flowed down towards where Santa clause was attempting to hide. He struggled to get free then realized he was stuck. Seconds after the building caught fire; Chef Ho swooped down and pulled him out. Then he dragged him on top of a hill that was untouched by Pucca's fury. Chef Ho was the cook who used his fire powers to heat the noodles. He used his powers to clear up the lava that was flowing into the town. Pucca looked down at her uncle. She lowered her eyes and sent flaming molten rock at him. He jumped into the air, punching through every rock. Chef Linguini had long ropes of dough in his hands. He used them like whips and whipped them at Pucca. The tornado that surrounded her sucked them up. He gasped.

"This is gunna be harder than I thought"

Chef Ho punched through another rock and landed next to him.

"Tell me about it. Hey where'd Dumpling go?"

"Don't worry"

He jumped and turned to around to see Aunt Diana's face.

"We're going to do an all-out attack. Give everything you got"

The two chefs nodded. Aunt Honika used her laser beaming eyes to knock Pucca off her tornado. Pucca dove into the center of the tornado and sent out mini tornados. Aunt Latoya was on the other side. Her finger nails grew sharp as clawed through each tornado. Pucca faced her way and shot out hail the size of a truck at her. Latoya got hit by one. She pushed it off of herself. Chef Linguini rushed over and lifted her up. She gazed at him.

"Thanks. Maybe it's time we stop going light on her. We fight her to the finish"

Aunt Diana sped up to her.

"Way ahead of you."

She threw ninja stars at Pucca. Pucca deflected them sending each on back. Aunt Honika found her chance to eye beam her. Pucca swiftly dodged it and shot lightning bolts down from the sky at her. Pucca then yelled and the ground shook again. Chef Dumpling faced Garu and the gang.

"Run children! Go to where it's safe"

They were about to leave but the ground shifted up and down. They were separated from each other. Sooga village now looked like a canyon. Chef Linguini shook his head disbelievingly,

"I can't believe our Pucca would do something like this"

Huge boulders hurled from out of the tornado. Chef linguini used his cooking knives to slice through them.

"Our Pucca or not we must do what we can to stop this"

Bolts of lightning continuingly struck from the dark red clouds. Aunt Latoya was out of breath.

"I need a nail filer or something. I don't think I can keep up with this"

Pucca stretched her arms apart and an enormous gust of wind swept over the area. Everyone dug their hands into the ground. Abyo made sure Ching couldn't get hit by any flying wreckage. Jet was doing the same for Ring ring. Garu looked at Pucca's uncles trying all they could to defeat her. Ring ring's aunts were starting to tire out. The town Sooga village was destroyed. Only a few structures of buildings, houses and temples were still up. Everything else was crumbled. People were screaming and running for their lives. Garu saw them use their powers at full strength on Pucca. Garu turned to Abyo.

"They just keep attacking and attacking"

Abyo nodded.

"But she's just too strong. We're going to need the army here or something"

Garu shook his head.

"That'll just make her madder."

Ring ring rolled her eyes.

"I'd be mad too if all these people were shooting lasers at me and stuff"

Jet glared at her.

"Are you encouraging her behavior?"

"No. But if no one isn't going to try to talk to me like a human being, then I'm firing away"

Garu looked at the fighting being held.

"That…actually makes sense"

Jet and the others turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"Say what?"

Even Ring ring looked surprised.

"You agree with me?"

"All this fighting is getting us nowhere"

His face turned to the rest of them.

"Someone's gotta talk some sense into her."

Abyo's face expression turned pale white as his jaw dropped. Ching tapped his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

He grabbed her face and turned her to the direction he was facing. Garu turned too and his eyes flew wide open with his mouth in a perfect o shape. The chefs were beaten and bruised lying on the ground. Ring ring's aunts were tired, out of breath and breathing in and out hard. Pucca hovered over top of her tornado. Her eyes shimmered a bright red. Her hands were bawled up into fists, raising her arms over her head. Further down the outskirts of Sooga, there could be seen a ginormous (AN: honestly, I didn't think ginormous was a real word…don't judge me!) tsunami wave. It had to been 1400 ft high. Ching held Abyo tightly, tears spewing from her eyes. Her hand covered over her stab wound she gotten from Tobe.

"I'm of no use to help…everybody is"

Abyo remembered the huge gash he had on his back. His memory came back from him getting a huge icicle dropped on him. For some reason he felt more as weak as before.

"Why am I feeling so vulnerable?"

Ring ring clutched her stomach as pains kicked in.

"I don't know. Maybe because… WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

She started crying into Jet's shirt. Jet looked at Garu fighting back tears of his own. Garu had to think.

"If violence isn't the answer then…"

Suddenly he stood up and began walking towards Pucca's direction. Abyo grabbed his pants leg.

"I hope you know what you're doing"

Garu gulped.

"Me too".

He jumped onto a pile of rubble which used to be a very high building. His hands cupped around his mouth and shouted,

"PUCCA!"

Her body didn't turn around but the side of her face does. Her hands are still raised up summoning the monster wave.

"I'm not going to fight or hurt you. I just want to talk to you"

She remained unresponsive.

"I know you're angry. But what are you angry about? Tell me who you're angry at?"

Her mind started to come to her.

'_I'm angry at…I don't know who exactly'_

"You're angry at Tobe. He did horrible things to you. I know. He kept me hostage for 4 years"

'_Why is he telling me all this?'_

"He made Ring ring pregnant, am I not correct? He's manipulated everyone and hurt us too"

'_I know! Why won't he just shut up?'_

Pucca turned her back to him and raised the tsunami wave higher.

"Pucca I want you to look at me!"

She still didn't budge.

"This fighting isn't solving anything. You can wipe out this whole town but you can't wipe out your memories. It's okay that you're mad. Hell, I'm mad too. Control yourself Pucca. I know you're still there"

Pucca's thoughts cleared up again

'_Control?'_

"This isn't you Pucca. The real you are cheerful and happy and care about her friends. They care about you too. You're gunna loose us."

Pucca froze for moment, catching on to what he was saying.

"Look down at the destruction you've caused Pucca. See how the town's people are all scared of you"

Pucca's eyes shifted down to Sooga. Small fires were lit everywhere. Cracks and giant craters formed on the ground. People's homes were demolished. She saw children and old friends & neighbors hiding under knocked over remains. Fear flowed through their eyes.

"Now, look at yourself Pucca"

She looked down at the rapidly rotating tornado which she controlled. Her hands felt through her blowing hair and the lightening streaks in it. Her eyes made her entire vision see things in the color red.

"Tobe is a monster yes. But he gets stronger through rage. You're feeding him that rage. Snap out of it Pucca! Don't hurt the people you love and…I love you"

A single tear slid down her face and one word managed to escape from her lips,

"Love?"

Garu nodded and smiled,

"Love and happiness always overcome hate and wrath"

The wave Pucca was creating froze over, and then shattered into millions of tiny pieces. Her tornado disappeared in one blink of an eye. She rose up one hand and all of the buildings began to rise again. The cracks on the ground shook and sealed up. The sky started to revert back to its normal sky blue color. Garu noticed Tobe running by him.

"Oh-no you don't"

He grabbed his shirt. Tobe took Garu's arm.

"Lay off ninja boy, I have some unfinished business"

He spun him around, threw him up, and then kicked him into the side of a building. Pucca just finished turning herself back to normal when she spotted Tobe charging her way. He started throwing punches at her in all directions. Pucca dodged them all. She grabbed both his hands. He took the chance to kick her as she flew back and raised higher in the air. Tobe growled some more, fire coming out his mouth. She saw how angry he was. She just kept avoiding his attacks. He got even angrier and his face turned red.

"Why won't you fight back?"

He demanded.

"Why aren't you getting mad!"

Pucca took hold of his arms and grinned.

"Because Love is stronger than hate…duh"

She pushed him back with great force, giggling along the way.

"You think this if funny? I'll give you something to laugh about"

Tobe's right arm was surrounded with ice. His left was covered in fire. The right leg had electricity, and the left had water. His head was shielded with a rock like a helmet. He raced towards Pucca. She closed her eyes and thought of love; love made her think of Garu. She smiled and a bright glowing yellow light surrounded her. It extended out almost blindingly like sun rays. Tobe was getting closer and stopped in midair. He couldn't see. All his powers vanish and a bright white light burst through his body.

"What the- WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Another bright light emerge from him until his whole body is just one bright light. Suddenly, there's a pop sound and he disappears. What's left of him was sparkled glitter, which rained over Sooga. Everyone who was hiding came out in their newly constructed town. The glitter sparkled and healed everyone's wounds. Ching placed a hand over her side, and felt her stab wound gone.

"It's a miracle"

She cheered.

"I feel great. And look Abyo, your back scar is cleared"

Abyo got up and stretched.

"Really, I don't feel any better"

Ring ring slapped his back.

"Yeah you're all fine and dandy. Except for me with the whole knocked up thing"

Abyo shrugged his shoulders.

"It's called abortion."

Jet shoved him out the way.

"I told you Ring ring,"

He holds her tight.

"You're not doing this alone"

Ching smiled sadly at their happiness. Abyo stepped in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just..."

Suddenly her chicken Won came clucking happily towards Ching.

"Won!"

Ching squealed with excitement and placed Won back on top of her head. She pet her chicken softly.

"I love you Won"

Abyo grabbed both her hands.

"And I love you"

She blushed and laughed it off. Pucca walked through the town. People were cheering her name and looking happier; the way it used to be. She waved here and there. Outside the Go-Rhong stood the chefs.

"Uncles!"

They looked up to her and smiled.

"Pucca"

She was squeezed tight in a group hug.

"I'm sorry guys i… I was off the chart and-"

"Explain no more"

Chef Ho reassured her.

"All is forgiven. After all, we love you dearly."

Chef Linguini patted her back.

"Good to have you back. We missed you"

Chef Dumpling raised his hands in the air.

"Good to have this town back. Now that you're back to normal, everybody's happy"

Pucca giggles.

"Thanks. Hey where are Ring ring's aunts"

"You mean your new aunties in law"

Chef Ho corrected her.

"We're getting married next month!"

"So we're going to be like, cousins!"

Pucca turned around to see her group of friends. Ring ring held out her hand.

"I say we call a truce, since we're gunna be practically family now."

Pucca threw on her casual smile and shook her hand.

"That sounds great. I was tired of all the bickering anyway"

"Besides, I'm too pretty to be angry"

She stepped aside and Ching took her place. They smiled at each other. Pucca got worried.

"Still best friends?"

"Always!"

They flung their arms around one another smiling.

"I've been such a jerk to you. How can you forgive me?"

"Hey, we all go through rough times. Our friendship is just too strong. It can withstand any kind of drama"

They broke their hug staring at each other.

"I'm happy for you Abyo. You've been in love with him since I can remember"

"I know. Sometimes I can hardly believe it"

Ring ring made barfing sound effects in the background. They glared at her.

"Oh I'm sorry, was this one of those moments? My bad. Honestly continue."

Pucca saw Jet standing on her side. She turned around facing him.

"Oh Jet, Jet, Jet. What can I say to you?"

"I take it you're upset?"

"Actually…no. But the time we had together was I guess fun. Yes it was fun. Hope we can just be friends"

He smirked and nodded.

"That'd be cool. Oh and question. Ring ring mentioned once that you were a real life saver. What she talking about?"

"I don't know what she- Oh! I remember. Ring ring took some sleeping pills and had candles lit everywhere. Her house caught fire and I pulled her out. She's been less bxtchy since then"

"You mean she was worse than this?"

"I heard that!"

Screamed Ring ring.

"I'm gunna go now and try to find someone"

Jet grabbed her shoulder.

"I think that someone found you"

He pointed out Garu walking through the crowd of cheerful civilians. Pucca smiled and walked slowly towards him. He also came her way. They stopped once inches from each other. Pucca tries to talk but Garu does to at the same time.  
"Uh you go first Garu"

"Is Tobe really dead?"

"No. I kind of sent him to another dimension where he belongs. It's full of nasty treacherous things like him"

Garu laughed.

"I guess that's what he deserves"

"I also made up my mind on another thing"

"What's that?"

"I've decided to stay with you guys in Sooga village. I'm not going to America!"

Garu was full of excitement as he and the others shouted yes.

"You're stuck with us forever"

"I'd also like to thank you Garu"

Her cheeks felt hot and her face was flushed. Seeing her like this made Garu blush.

"You're the one who showed me love. You're my first and only love"

He was little taller than she was. She had to stand on her toes a little and lift her head up. Their lips brushed slightly until they finally met. Garu lifted her up a bit where his hands wrapped around her waist. Her hands swung over his neck. The crowd of people around then applauded and whistled. Their friends were chanting them on too. Pucca smiled through their kiss. They broke apart for a minute gasping for air and turned their heads slightly. Each of their friends were making out with their partner as well. Garu gazed into Pucca's eyes,

"I love you Pucca"

Her smile radiated and glowed.

"And I love you too Garu"

Their lips met once more, kissing more passionately, regardless to the surrounding onlookers. Chef Linguini smiled warmly.

"How I wish I were young again"

Chef Dumpling stood beside him.

"Luckily we have sweethearts of own"

Chef Ho sighed before they all returned back to their fiancés.

"This is some funny love for ya"

**The end **

**-To be honest I had fun writing this story**

**What'd be great is some feedback (reviews okay)**

**Be honest I'm willing to accept flames**

**Bye!**


End file.
